Once Upon A Time: 85 Days
by lovely-lostmind
Summary: This is a book 85 Once Shots for 85 days (pun intended). This is to help get over the evil "Hiatus" period so that the feels are still there when it airs. I will also post a grand finale Once Shot on March 9th to celebrate the beginning of Season 3B. Have fun reading! . Oh and if you have a head canon or anything, feel free to send it to me and I'll try and write it!
1. Day 1) Separated to Be United

**Prompt: Hook arrives in the EF after Regina undid the Pan's curse **

**Word Count: 200 WORDS**

* * *

Cold, damp air circled around him as the purple fog slowly dissipated. After blinking several times his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight from the Enchanted Forest, something his eyes weren't use to, what with spending 300 years in Neverland, a place clouded with darkness, and then Storybrooke which always seemed to be cloudy.

A solemn sigh escaped his lips as he looked around and saw the faces he had just seen earlier. Everybody, lacking one.

The most important one to him.

Swan.

He promised her he won't ever not think about her;and one thing Captain Hook never does is break a promise.

Everybody around him had faces mixed with happiness and sorrow. Much different than his. His was of pure loss and inconsolable.

He looked over at Charming and saw that his wife had buried her face in his chest, weeping and weeping as the man held strong for his wife, even though he too wanted to break down.

Gods, the pain must be unbearable for them.

Having to say good bye to someone you love once is hard enough, but twice is torture on the soul.

No, he won't let himself nor Emma's family suffer this pain. He will find her. No matter the odds.


	2. Day 2) Lost Love

**Prompt: Regina is having a hard time coping without Henry**

**Word Count: 250**

* * *

Everywhere she looked, all she saw was him. The green forrest was like looking at his green eyes, probably why she spends so much time there nowadays. She feels like when she's there, he's looking at her. She knows it's not true, but she likes to believe so. It makes her feel better. It makes her feel better because this way, this way she can pretend he still think about her and remembers about her, even though she knows it's impossible.

Regina continues walking through the enchanted forrest alone, the sun was nearly setting, but she didn't care, all she wanted right now was to feel loved. To feel like someone out there still believed in her. Of course she's fooling herself, but it's the best she can do without falling apart. All she can do was honor his memory within her, which is why she also stopped using magic unless it was absolutely necessary. It made her feel weak, but knowing Henry would be proud made all the difference to her.

As she continued her walk she heard something in the bushes, it seemed like it had ben trailing her for a while now. She heard a twig snap just inches from her, and she whirred around.

"Come out! Show yourself" She yelled into the air. Nothing.

"I said show yourself!" She yelled, creating a fireball in her hand.

Slowly a man with dark hair and a green cape came out from the trees.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Robin Hood."


	3. Day 3) Waiting On A Hunch

Prompt: Emma is in New York but spends a lot of time near the sea, without really knowing why.

Word Count: 660

* * *

The sun was just above the horizon, painting the sky with colors of all sorts, a citrus shade dominating the sky. The cold sand in between her toes sent pleasant shivers up her spine as she walked to the ocean. Henry was spending the night at a friend's house, so she was free to come tonight. She'd always go to the beach everyday at around lunch time, it was just her thing; though earlier that day she couldn't make it and when she tried to go straight home after work, she instead found herself making a bee-line for the beach. If she didn't, the metaphorical unchecked box of that task would nag at her.

The slow rise and fall of the water as it rolled along the shore with the sea foam softly rolling along, somehow seemed to calm her and make her feel at home. She couldn't remember when she started to go to the beach ritualistically, it's been going on too long, but it was important to her for some reason to always go to the beach; like the ocean seemed to just always call her name.

Once she had gotten to the edge where the water stopped it's advance on the sand, Emma sat down and folded up her legs up as she wrapped her arms around them. It was mid-October, so the shoreline was deserted aside from her, she didn't mind it though, in fact she preferred it. Preferred to be left alone with her in this case, lack of thought.

She looked out over the ocean, watching the little waves roll over each other as the familiar salty air ran through her hair like a familiar hand. The trees were swaying gently in the wind, all reminding her of a beautiful memory. A memory she can't quite place, a memory that she keeps trying to remember but it runs away just before she get to it.

She sat there watching. Just watching the sun sink below the horizon as she pulled out a flask of rum. She doesn't really drink often anymore, but tonight she was going to enjoy herself. Of course, like everything else, she couldn't remember when she started drinking rum instead of beer but it's not like it mattered anyway. Alcohol was alcohol.

As she lifted the flask to her lips, the smell of the rum unfurled into her nose and she looked down at the worn bottle in her hand.

Everything seemed all too familiar, the memory that seemed as though it should've never been forgotten. A memory she wished she hadn't forgotten.

She sighed as she lifted her head out to the horizon, she was able to make out a ship on the edge, looking more like a speck interrupting the kiss between the sun and the ocean. She squints to see it but could barely make out it's features, it didn't look like a regular ship, instead it looked very old fashioned, maybe the renaissance fair was in town or something.

Reality pulled her back and she looked down at her phone for the time. It was much later than she thought, or even intended to stay. The sun was disappearing faster and faster, and the ship was growing closer and closer. Time seemed to be moving too fast for her liking as she took another swig of the rum. The time was slipping through her fingers faster than she wanted, but nevertheless, time was passing and so was the safe daylight.

Before she got up to leave, she took one last look at the horizon; and maybe it was the way the sun bid farewell to the sky or the way the moon cast it's shadow on the oncoming ship, but she suddenly had an answer to why she always came to the beach.

She was waiting for something, or someone. Not sure who, but someone. And she was not going to stop coming until she found out who.


	4. Day 4) Everywhere I Turn

Prompt: Hook see's Emma everywhere on his ship

Word Count: 230

* * *

The sun shone through the window, casting a golden glow on everything inside the ship, a golden glow that reminded him of _her_ beautiful hair. Just outside the window was the green enchanted forrest, reminding him of _he_r captive eyes. The question wasn't what reminded Hook of Emma. No, the question was what_ didn't_ remind him of her. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was _her_.

It seemed like Regina had cursed _him_ when she lifted the curse from Storybrooke. Of course she didn't mean it, it just had to be done, Emma had to leave Storybrooke with Henry. She had to leave Hook behind. The worst part of it all, was that she would forever remain in his thoughts, whilst she forgot about him the moment she left, not burdened with their shared memories as he was; that was Hook's curse.

He could swear he felt her ghost among the ship. A blessing and a beautiful curse, because sometimes he would talk and pretend she was there. Of course there was no response, but sometimes if he listened very carefully he could hear her call his name, echoing in the halls.

He won't stop thinking about her till he finds her, and even then, he is going to endlessly try his hardest to make up for the time they lost.

Though, what's a year when you have _eternal love_.


	5. Day 5) Second Star To The Right

_Prompt: Emma gets coffee, but a memory attempts to slip into her mind_

_Word Count: 620_

* * *

The morning was crisp and refreshing, something felt different about today; Emma wasn't sure why, but it was. It felt… She hated to say, but it felt like a magical day. There was a sweet electricity in the air following her. She laughed as she shook the ridiculous notion away and continued into the Starbucks, she had dropped off Henry at school and now she was on her way to work.

A grin spread across her face as she inhaled the bitter aroma of coffee that filled the warm little shop and got into the surprisingly short line. She looked around at the decor, it's changed; from easter arrangement to the usual casual coffee shop ornaments. She liked it like this anyway. It was decorated with earthy and blue tones, very calming and relaxing; reminded her of a forest and the sea.

Soon, Emma was at the front of the line, placing her order then moving to stand idly by as she waited for her coffee.

Tick-Tock.

The time seemed to go by slowly as she waited for her coffee, but she didn't mind, she was going into work early anyway.

"Excuse me miss," A husky voice had said from somewhere behind her.

Emma whirled around and stood face to face with a man who looked oh-too-familiar. He wore a leather biker jacket, with a pair of blue jeans and boots; his hair was almost as dark as the night itself, with matching mysterious blue, almost grey eyes.

"Yes," She said, still gawking at the vision in front of her.

"My name's Alex Dunn," He said nonchalant,"Can you help me out?"

Emma cocked her head, slightly, "With what?"

"My phone," His lips curled up into a charming grin, "It doesn't have your number in it."

Emma laughed a bit and let her gaze drop to the floor, maybe she should take a chance and give this man her number. It's been a while since she's actually gone on a date or anything, especially now that she's so busy taking Henry to his fencing and horseback riding lessons. One thing she was sure was that he was witty.

But when she looked back up at the stranger, a glint caught her eye, just over his right shoulder. The second photo, right above his shoulder: A photo of a ship.

That photo had set something off in her, like a memory she suddenly tried so hard to grasp but for some reason it lingered just out of reach. Either way, she felt it wrong to give her number to this stranger, he reminded her too much of someone she once knew, but couldn't seem to place. But she knew it was someone close to her (Which confuses her more because if he was important why had she forgotten him?).

"Uh, I'm sorry," She said, plastering on a half smile to look genuinely sorry for rejecting the man,"I'm… I'm already taken."

"Coffee, Emma," The barista chimed from behind the counter. Saved by the bell, Emma gave the man a small smile and went to get her coffee.

As she walked out of the little coffee shop she pulled out her car keys and smile tugged at her lips as she looked at one of her keychains. Her 'hook' memorabilia keychain. Emma couldn't remember when she had first gotten it, or who gave it to her, bu it is one of the few things she held dear to her heart. All she knew, was that whoever left it with her, also left her a promise. A promise that they weren't ever going to forget her.

And that pained her, because she forgot him. Forgot their name, their smile, everything about them.

But he remembered her.


	6. Day 6) What's Lost Can Be Found

**Prompt: ****_Their _****story reveals itself to Henry, though he doesn't remember the story book.**

**Word count: 350**

* * *

"Henry, clean your room before you go out," Emma said from the boy's doorway.  
"Okay mom," he moaned.  
"That's my boy, love you," she said kissing the boy on his head, to which he groaned and wiped it off.  
"Mooommm!" Henry whine, but Emma smirked before leaving the boy to clean his room as she went to work. Henry was suppose to go and meet a friend at Grand Central Park in an hour, he hoped he could clean it up fast, but judging how it looks like a tornado ran through, he started to doubt it.  
He stared at the room for a bit trying to decide where to start and finally decides to start with his closet, the lesser of all the evils.  
As he picked up a shirt to toss it in the dirty clothes bin, he saw a brown story book lying o n the floor. He gingerly picked it up from the ground and studied the cover.  
"Once Upon A Time," he read the cover aloud, walking over to his bed and sitting on it.  
I don't remember mom giving this to me, he thought to himself as he opened the book to a random page. It was a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming.  
Everything about the book seemed familiar. Too familiar.  
He started to skim through the pages, looking at the simple pictures but when he gets to one of the last pages (as there were blank pages after), he stopped for a moment and stared. Its a picture of Prince Charming holding a baby in a blanket. But what stops Henry wasn't the picture itself, but the blanket the baby is wrapped in. The name Emma in cursive on the blanket. Of course he would've thought it was pure coincidence that the baby's name was Emma just like his mom's, except. He's seen the blanket before. His mom had a blanket just like the on in the picture.  
Could it...  
Is it possible...  
No...  
That's ridiculous, its just a story book...  
But, if it was just a story book, then why was one of the pages drawing in a picture of Henry and his mother walking down Wall St... by itself.


	7. Day 7) Broken Pieces

**Prompt: Regina mourns losing Henry to the curse while roaming the woods, but she runs into someone of her past.**

**Word Count: 700**

* * *

Broken.

Finally she was broken.

No, she was shattered, into a million pieces.

The one thing her mother tried to achieve, and apparently failed because she never felt this lost. Never felt this unloved, lost and alone. It's as if the consequences of everything she ever did to others was finally coming back to bite her in the ass. Casting the curse was one evil, she had to lose her father but she got Henry in return.

But now.

Now.

Now, she lost Henry, the one person who ever truly believed in her. The one person she would do anything for. Including giving him up to Emma to protect him. Gods, it pained her just thinking about it. She wanted to ride out into the deepest part of the Enchanted Forest and cry (which is what she was doing at the moment).

She wanted to be alone because that's what she really was. Alone. Yea Snow White and Charming tried to make her feel better but no, they won't understand. They got to see their daughter again, sure they missed her grow up, but… no, they understand. They missed seeing her grow up and only saw her for one year and now she took it away from them.

Gods, I'm a despicable person, she thought to herself, trying to let the smell of the trees distract her but to no avail, instead it spurred on her thinking.

Now she know their pain, except for them it's worst because they only saw their daughter for a small moment and she took her away again.

Regina was so focused on her thoughts she didn't hear the following horse hooves on the beaten path. Not until it was too late.

There were men in forest green cloaks in front, blockading the road, scaring her horse to rear up, but she manages to control him. The horse that was following her finally catch up and a man in a forest green hood jumps off the horse.

Great her quiet evening was just now ruined by a bunch of thieves, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

"Sir, may I ask where you are going?" The man asked her as he strode up to her.

Sir? She thought, but then she remembered, she was wearing some man's peasant clothing with a hooded cape so to keep a low profile and avoid questions.

She lets the the hood fall to her back and turn to the hooded man to try and see his face clearly, but fails.

"Oh! You're a woman!" The man said, and let his hood fall,"In fact, you're the Evil Queen, if I'm not mistaken."

She winced at the name but snapped back at the man,"Yes, I am."

The hooded man cocked his head at her, curiosity obvious on his face,"What is the Queen doing out her in the woods when she has everything she needs in the castle?"

Regina's patience was wearing thin and she did not want to spend her evening talking to this thief.

"I don't have to answer you, now let me through," She growled, gripping onto the reins.

The man chuckled before looking at his men,"Or what? You'll turn us all into frogs?"

Magic.

It had been a while since Regina thought about magic. No that was a lie, she thought about it, but not to harm others, instead, trying to find a way back to Henry.

Henry.

Henry wouldn't want her to use magic, and she hasn't. Not since she came back to the Enchanted Forest.

"No," Regina said, holding her head higher, because for some reason she felt empowered for being the person she wanted to be for Henry,"No, I'll just run over you're men."

The man grunted and slightly reeled at the statement," The Evil Queen isn't so evil after all."

Regina rolled her eyes, tired of her moniker, but it was well deserved.

"Men," The man said lifing his arm to wave the blockade away.

That's when she saw it. When she remembered her small adventure with Tinker Bell. The man she ran away from years ago.

The man with the lion tattoo.


	8. Day 8) A Day Of Emptiness

Prompt: It's been a little under a year since Regina reversed the curse, since Snow and Charming were separated from Emma again.

Word Count: 240

* * *

It was almost a year.

Almost a year since Charming and Snow were separated from Emma.

It was Emma's birthday, yet they couldn't celebrate it with her.

They never got to celebrate her birthday, not once and that cut Snow to the marrow. All she ever wanted was to watch her daughter grow up, to embarrass her daughter in public, to teach her how to talk, and walk. To help her with her boy problems. The one thing she wanted most though, was to celebrate at least one of her daughter's birthday's with her.

"It's okay," Charming said as he held his wife, trying to console her, but she knew it wasn't okay. That it wasn't okay that they got cheated out of one of life's greatest pleasures.

She pulled away from Charming and looked him in the eyes,"How is it okay? We lost her once and missed her growing up, now we lost her again. We spent less than a year with Emma! We didn't even get to celebrate her birthday with her!"

Charming pursed his lips and pulled his wife back into the embrace and let her sob into his shoulder.

"I wish I could change it, but I can't," He whispered into Snow's ear as he stroked her hair.

"I just… I miss her so much," She sobbed, into his shoulders.

"I know, I miss her too," He said, a single tear falling down his cheek.


	9. Day 9) Lost!

_Prompt: Rumple faces a choice of two paths. Only one of them leads to his family._

_Word count: 400_

_Just because I'm losing. Doesn't mean I'm lost _

* * *

His eyes fluttered open to a dark fog surrounding him, but it slowly dissipated before his eyes could fully adjust to the dim lighting. He looked around him, turning in circle and circle but didn't see his father anywhere. Good because if he did see him, he probably would strangle him with his bare hands. Magic or not.

However the longer he looked around himself, the less he thought about his father's neck between his hands and the more he started to wonder where he was and… Why wasn't he dead? Could it be he's still in Storybrooke?Or is he in the Enchanted Forest?

He couldn't tell because with every turn came a new scene, one minute it's the clock tower the next it's his old castle. Could it be that he was stuck in purgatory? No, it can't be. Purgatory is much different. But then again, he can't really say anything on that subject since he's never been there. He's not sure which is worst right now, Pandora's Box or this place.

One thing he knows for sure though, is that every time he turned and every new view seemed as if they were choices. Choices he had to make. He felt like each time he look at one choice, they would beckon to him. Except like all magic, it was going to have a price. He had a gut feeling that which ever one he chose, that was going to be a permanent home, well, only now that he no longer had magic to his disposal.

Wait. Magic. He hadn't even tested to see if he still had his powers; but he doubted they would work in this limbo, so instead of of wasting his energy, he weighed his possible options.

If he chose to go back to the Enchanted Forest, there is no guarantee the group, his family made it back. But if he goes to Storybrooke there is no guarantee that they failed. There were so many unknowns and all he wanted to do right now was to hold Belle in his arms. To tell her how much he loved her.

"What would Belle do?" He whispered to himself, and it's like the answer flowed into his heart.

He was going to take a leap of faith, and put his faith into the thought that his family made it back home to the Enchanted Forest.


	10. Day 10) Words of Encouragement

_Prompt: Charming gives Killian a pep talk about finding Emma._

_Word Count: 300_

* * *

"Hook, please, you're the only one who can restore Emma's memory," Snow White pled to the pirate, almost on her knees like a beggar.

"What makes you so sure that I'm the _only _one able to help her?" Hook asked cooly, hands on his belt buckle, relaxed and casting a glance at Neal; now he wasn't entire sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Because," Prince Charming started, stepping forward to the pirate, not before glancing in the way of Tinker Bell and Neal, before looking back at Killian, "Because you're Emma's _true _love."

Killian was struck dumbfounded and slack jawed; the man who said that Emma could never love him, the man who vowed to make sure his daughter didn't end up with the pirate, that man was telling Killian that he was Emma's true love. Definitely not the answer he was expecting. Yet he couldn't help wonder how the good Prince could be so sure about that the true love can help find Emma.

So like a fool Killian quickly shut his mouth and asked,"How do I- how do _you_ know that the true love Emma and I share can help me find her? After everything I've done how do you have so much faith in me?"

The conversation had gone from a group discussion between Killian, Snow, Charming and Neal, to just between Killian and Charming, with the others hovering in the background anxiously.

Charming looked at Killian and with the most sincere and genuine smile he could possibly conjure up, he spoke.

"I have faith in you. In your guys' love," Charming then turned to look at his wife with a reminiscent smile while still addressing Killian, "and if you love them and they love you, you will always find each other."


	11. Day 11) Everyone's True Love

_Prompt: Regina is put under a sleeping curse, but they have to find who her true love is... If she has one._

_Word count: 300_

_p.s. your votes and comments encourage me and inspire these oneshots, I love you all and thank you._

* * *

Everyone had a reason to hate the Evil Queen and let her lay in eternal slumber. It served her right, some said. Others thought she deserved worst. But Snow White, oh sweet and tender Snow White, would not allow it.

"It's not right," She barked back to the rowdy group, but when all eyes turned to her she felt some what nervous, and let out a whisper that grew as she spoke,"It's not right! Everyone needs love or they are consumed by darkness, maybe since this is a sleeping curse, she'll find her true love."

The group stood for a moment and let the thought course through their minds before going back to their previous, stubborn stand and shouting questions so fast, Snow White couldn't keep up.

"What if she gets worst!"

"How do we even know she has a true love!"

"Yea! a woman like that can't have true love!"

"No!" She shouted at the last question,"No, everyone has a true love. Even…" She paused and looked at her step-mother's eerily still and peaceful body,"Even Regina."

"What about you Charming? Do you think it's work?" One of the dwarves asked.

"We don't know for sure if it'll work or not," Charming said, addressing not only the dwarf but the entire group"But if Snow thinks it's for the best, then I stand behind her choice."

Suddenly you were able to listen to the wind howl and leaves sway as all eyes were on Snow. It was her choice. Save her evil step mother and possibly change her. Or there is the other possibility that she's wrong and that not everyone has a true love.

No, she was sure everyone did. She knew in it in the depths of her heart, but there was only one person that could help the group find Regina's true love.

"Let's go find Tinker Bell."


	12. Day 12) A Child's Curiosity

Prompt: Emma lost her memory, so when Hook shows up to her apartment in New York and kisses her, she leaves him in pain and in the hall, but Henry has other ideas (ties in with Day 6: What's Lost Can Be Found)

Word Count: 680

* * *

It was an ordinary morning, like every one in the past. They got up, had breakfast, and changed and went to school/work, unless it was the weekend. But today, today was different.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Is someone coming over?" Henry asked from behind his eggs.  
"Uh, no," Emma said, genuinely confused because she didn't have friends and she had broken up with her boyfriend almost two weeks ago.  
She just ignored the first knock, and nodded her head at the boy, " Eat your breakfast."  
Then came another knock, this one much stronger and with purpose, making both, Emma and Henry jump.  
"Are you sure no one is coming over?" Henry asked again.  
"Yea, I'm sure," she said, getting up and strolling to the door. For some reason she forgot to look in the peep hole and instead just opened the door.  
"Swan!" The man in black said excitedly, his once straight closed lips curled up into a bright smile as he came forward to hug her.  
But Emma held her hand out to stop him, "Excuse me, who are you?" Emma asked confused as to how the man knew her name, her last name for that matter.  
"An old friend, listen, your family is in danger we-"  
"My family is right here," Emma interrupted, now she was surely confused.  
"You don't remember. But I can make you," the man in black said, stepping forward to kiss Emma. For some odd reason (perhaps because true love ran through her veins) she instinctively closed her eyes and let him kiss her, only for a moment, before kneeling him in the crotch and pushing him away.  
"What the hell was that!" She yelled.  
"It was worth a try," he groaned, now leaned up against the wall,"Your parents need-"  
But Emma didn't wait to close the door, because she was scared. Not for her life of course, but because it was familiar. In that moment of the kiss, it stirred feelings she was somehow familiar with, he smelt and felt familiar, but how if she never knew him?  
"Mom, who was that?" The boy asked from behind her.  
"No one," she said with a plastered smile and walked to her room leaving Henry in front of the door. Leaving the boy with curiosity.  
So once he knew she was in her room and heard the shower on he opened the front door. Because no one can that creative with that kind of story and expect someone to believe it.  
"Who are you?" Henry asked the man, now slumped up against the wall.  
The man in black looked up and smiled, "ah, Henry." He paused and realized the question, and that the boy didn't remember either.  
"The names Killian. Captain Killian Jones. But you may know me by my more colorful moniker: Hook."  
"As in Captain Hook?" Henry asked excitedly, remembering the incident with the magical story book a few days ago.  
The man nodded but stayed on the floor so Henry sat down next to him.  
It was quite a sight to see. A pirate in black pirate garb and a boy in his pijamas leaned against a wall together.  
"So who are my moms parents," Henry asked, curious as to who his grandparents were.  
Hook was taken back at the boy's question, he didn't ask if he was crazy or telling the truth but he answered,"you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me," the boy said, because after what he went through with the book, he _thought_ he could handle anything.  
The pirate sighed and decided to tell the boy, because why not,"Snow White and Prince Charming."  
He expected the boy to rebuke him, but instead Henry smiled widely and stood up.  
Henry felt like he could float on air because now, now he knew he wasn't crazy for thinking his grandparwnts were fairy tale chaecaters.  
So instead of calling Hook crazy Henry held out his hand and helped the pirate up.  
"Do you like eggs?" Henry asked, leading the pirate into the apartment.


	13. Day 13) Killing Two Birds With One Hook?

_Prompt: Captain Hook and Regina argue over the technicalities of the curse and going back to Emma and Henry._

_Word Count: 250_

* * *

"I made it clear!" Regina shouted in frustration, walking away to the edge of the dark forest,"We can't go back. Never. Ever!"

"But there has to be a way," Hook pled, following her, "There has to be a loop hole!"

"No! There is none!" Regina said, on the verge of tears for a similar reason that Snow was crying.

"I, Captain Hook and I refuse to believe that!" the pirate growled, now impatient with the evil queen's narrow mindedness.

"Well, good luck living in that fantasy," Regina grumbled, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and her eyes closed.

"Wait Regina," Snow said (she had been listening while mourning the loss of her daughter),"When the curse first hit, Killian wasn't affected."

Regina turned to Snow, now intrigued,"What are you getting at?"

"Yes, your highness, what are you hinting at?" Hook asked, turning to Snow White with even more curious look than Regina.

"Well, since you weren't first affected by the curse," Snow paused as if making sure her thoughts were on track, "Maybe you can reach her?"

"Really!?" Hook all but shouted.

"You're right," Regina said softly, as if turning the information over in her head.

"But if you're right, how am I going to get to Emma?" Hook said, realizing the flaw in his plan, "Does anyone have a bean or something to make a portal?"

"No, but I know someone who does," Charming said giving Snow a triumphant smile.


	14. Day 14) Things of the Past

_Prompt: Emma finds the Golden Compass from the beanstalk._

_Word Count: 520_

* * *

It was a regular Sunday morning consisting of a lazy breakfast and staying in pajamas all day. Except Henry was sleeping in, so Emma decided she pick up the apartment a bit, before the tornado of mess wakes up. So she started picking up while humming a song she couldn't remember the name of but it sounded oddly like a Disney movie song. She laughed a bit and shrugged it off as she continued picking up random shoes and pieces of clothing and putting them in their respective places.

It was normal for the most part, shoes, socks, and… a compass?

"Where did this come from?" Emma whispered so low, she probably didn't even know she released the words.

She picked up a golden compass from beneath one of her scarfs and held it in the palm of her hand. The cold metal was shocking to her warm hands but she only held on tighter. As Emma observed and studied the compass (eventually making her way to the couch and sitting down), she couldn't figure out who gave it to her, or where she got it. It was definitely not Henry's because he would have enthusiastically showed it to her the moment he got home.

This gold article seemed so familiar yet so foreign. Something close to her, yet so far. It was a memory that was teetering on the edge of recognition, yet it deftly evaded her.

So as she thought, and thought. Turning it over and over in her head. Yet for some reason she couldn't remember anything past one year ago clearly. Only small, little fragments, which she thought was strange. In fact, she wondered why she never noticed.

The longer she thought, the longer she stared at the center of the compass. The longer she stared at the center of the compass she saw the outline of two figures climbing. The more they climbed the more visible they got and the more intrigued Emma got.

They climb and climbed and Emma gasped as the figures became clear:

She was climbing with another man who was dressed oddly and had a hook for a hand.

That was surprising enough (because for she felt drawn to the man) but what made her drop the compass was when the scene changed and it was the hooked man being chained to a wall screaming her name as she backed away.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked from the doorway of his room.

Emma's head snapped up and looked at the boy, "Uh, yea Henry, I'm okay. How about some breakfast."

The boy smiled and walked over to the kitchen while Emma quickly picked up the compass and put it under some news papers. She walked over to the boy and they made breakfast together, but her mind was far off. She couldn't stop thinking about the compass and the man she saw in the compass. Why?

Because she felt she knew the man but couldn't remember him, or his name. But all she knew was that the man with a hook for a hand felt like home.


	15. Day 15) Left Behind

_Prompt: Rumple is taken away from his father, but he also leaves him behind._

_Word Count: 300_

* * *

"Papa! Papa!"

Those were the words Rumple screams as the shadow tore him away from his father.

Words filled with hurt, abandonment, and fear. They slipped from his mouth as he slipped from his father's barely there grip.

_I love you papa, don't let me go._

Was what he wanted to say, what he was going to say, but they never quite escaped his lips, because he watched his father transform back into a young boy, but he saw no regret in his father's eyes. No sadness, no love. Nothing.

"I'm sorry Rumple."

Those were the last words he ever spoke to his son. _I'm sorry._

Yet little Rumple knew there was little feeling behind those words and he finally let go of his father as he had of him.

When the small child finally disappeared from Malcolms view, he felt a small knot in his chest. Very small. He felt just a small hint of regret, but as his child fled from his view, so did the problems Rumple brought being born. The child that sucked up all his money, time, patience. All those problems disappeared along with the small, now fatherless child.

When he turned he saw the doll on the ground and it reminded him. Reminded him that Rumple was still his blood. That he did love the child, not enough to want to give up his life for him. Yet he still loved him nevertheless. If he wasn't so troublesome maybe he would've loved him more.

So to honor the little love he had for his son (and new found youth) he decided to shed the old identity. His name. His life. The people who surrounded him. He was now no longer Malcolm the village coward. Nope. Never Again.

His name was now Peter. Peter Pan.


	16. Day 16) I See Through You

_Prompt: Regina helps the Charmings after a certain someone persuades her_

_Word Count: 250_

* * *

"And why would I help you?" Regina growled in her usual way, pacing along the window that looked upon the forest.

"Because, Regina, we need your help and you need us," Snow said taking a very strong stance.

"Pfft, like I need your help," Regina said waving Snow off, Robin Hood rolled his eyes in the background.

"Regina, please, the wicked witch is going to destroy you too," Charming intervened, standing between the two women because he knew if he didn't something was going to go down.

"She's not powerful enough," Regina sniggered.

"Oh please, we all know your going to help us one way or another," Robin interceded, "Let's skip all the _pleasantries _and get to when you help us."

Regina stopped her pacing and turned to the man, then swiftly stomped over to him, but he remained unfazed by her hostility, and she was surprised. He didn't even flinch, no instead he smirked!

"Who are you?" She said lowly, if not threatening, staring him straight in the face searching his eyes.

"The name is Robin. Most know me as Robin Hood though," He said very nonchalant and smooth.

"Regina," She said holding out her hand for him to shake (which he does), "But I figured you already knew that."

Both of their demeanors had changed (for the better of course) as Regina's face softened, and Robin seemed more relaxed.

"What just happened?" Snow whispered in her husband's ear.

"I think he just got us help," Charming said laughing.


	17. Day 17) To Bail or Not to Bail

_Prompt: Emma bails Hook out of jail while in New York._

_Word Count: 205_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Emma growled as she made her way down the street to the New York Precinct,"Why am I even doing this?"

But she knew very well why she's taking an hour out of her day to bail out the creep. She felt guilty. It was her fault after all. Well sort of; He was asking for it. He was following her non stop and trying to convince her about this _fairytale_ town and that she is supposedly the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

The guy's a looney!

So why was she on her way to bail him out?

Maybe it's because she wants to know exactly what the purple liquid in the bottle that he gave her was. Or maybe it was because Henry had really taken to the weirdo.

She didn't know, why but she did. She bailed him out and waited for him outside. Why? Again, she didn't know, it just felt right.

"I knew you'd come around love," the man said, Killian, she remembered from earlier.

"I'm not your love," She hissed and started walking away, but turned back,"Are you coming?"

At that the man smiled and ran after her.

"As you wish."


	18. Day 18) Parent's and Siblings

_Prompt: David and Mary Margaret try to tell Emma some very important news while Emma shares some news of her own._

_Word Count: 530_

* * *

"Emma," Mary Margaret says happily, her husband's arm around her, as her daughter comes home from work.

"Hey," Her daughter nods in her direction, but stops as she notices something suspicious about them,"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Mary Margaret says with a smile too big and a nod too fast.

"No what's going on?" Emma says even more suspicious now.

"Well, your mother and I want to tell you something, need to tell you something," David says tightening his grip around his wife, "Your mother-"

"Emma I'm pregnant!" She happily yelps as she steps forward to her daughter, "Your going to have a little sibling.

"What!?" Emma says, half way between disbelief and denial, as the memory of her foster home came back. The one where they gave her up when they had a child of their own.

Mary Margaret must have known by the look on her face so she quickly spoke again.

"But that doesn't mean I'll love you any less," She said stroking her daughter's hair, "We'll always love you."

"You'll always be out first, beautiful daughter who we love so much," David said coming around and pulling his daughter into a hug.

Emma pulled out of the hug,"No, no, I'm glad, I'm happy for you guys. I just- I'm happy."

Mary Margaret knew she wasn't telling the truth, mothers always know, but it wasn't the time to get into that conversation. That was something that David was going to have to talk to Emma about later, but right now they were just going to bask in the new and enjoy each others company.

"So what do you guys hope it is?" Emma said, with a plastered on smile, hiding her insecurity. Mary Margaret and David spoke at the same time.

"A boy."

"A girl."

And in that moment Charming and Snow looked at each other and laughed, before pulling each other into a short loving kiss.

"I'll be happy with whatever you give me," David said to Mary Margaret before kissing her again, while Emma stood there shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go," Emma said awkwardly, turning to go to her room.

"Where are you going?" David asked, the father in him coming out.

"Geez dad, I'm 30," Emma said playfully sarcastic, (david gave her a 'really' look),"And I'm going to get ready."

"For what?" Mary Margaret asked this time.

"Talk about nosy," Emma laughed.

"We are your parents," They both said in sync.

"I'm going on a date," Emma paused to savor the questioning looks of her parents.

"With Neal?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, with Killian," Emma said with a bright smile.

"Killian?" David asked, because, who's Killian.

"Hook, dad. Hook," Emma said, rolling her eyes, not really upset because she enjoyed feeling like this.

"Hook!?" David choked.

"Ok, bye," Emma said hastily, running up to her room, laughing as she her her parents discuss her going out. Because even though she wasn't a teenager anymore (well past those years) she really enjoyed having that moment, feeling like a teenager because she missed out on it. Glad she finally had parents who cared about her alot.


	19. Day 19) To Have and To Hold

_Prompt: Rumple tries to ask Belle a very life changing question._

_Word Count: 300_

* * *

"This was lovely Rumple," Belle said with a soft smile, "Thank you."

"It was nothing really," Gold said nervously, looking around the restaurant, trying to avoid looking Belle in the face. He never got nervous but now… _Now_ he was nervous. This made him nervous. _She_ made him nervous.

"Rumple what's wrong?" She asked, her hand gently touching his.

He pulled away quickly, "Um, nothing. Do you want to go for a walk?"

For the weather was beautiful and the skies were blanketed with a dark sheet peppered with bright stars.

"I'd love that," Belle said with a smile and getting out of her seat. After Rumple had paid, she interlinked her arm into his and she strode along the sidewalk.

She was enjoying the moment, her head resting on his shoulder and their hands interlocked, because there was no where else she would rather be than with her true love.

The cool wind circled around them, as they walked down the street, that is, until Rumple stopped her.

"Belle… I… I don't know how to say this," Rumple started, his face twisting as he tried to figure out the words to say.

"Go ahead Rumple, take your time," Belle said softly, (for she was never hard nor mean) gently touching his shoulder.

"Well… no," Rumple said to himself, fixing his composure, "Belle. I love you. You make me a better person. You believe in me, in us. You have put up with so much when it comes to me…"

"Rumple?" She said curiously as he took her left hand in his and pulled out a small velvety box.

He paused, kissing her hand, "Belle, there is no one, in this world or the next, that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"


	20. Day 20) Regal Arrows

_Prompt: Robin Hood teaches Henry a few things about archery._

_Word Count: 220_

* * *

"Just pull back like that….. And let go," Robin said, as he helped Henry adjust and ready the bow in his hands.

Henry released his fingers and let the arrow fly, barely missing the bullseye, "Like that?"

Robin laughed and ruffled up the boys hair, "Yes, you are quite the natural."

"That's what Hook says about my sword fighting," Henry chirps as he readies another arrow onto the bow.

"Ah well the arrow is much more effective," Robin chuckled (for he and Hook had a previously had a good-nature banter about which was better).

"Why don't you try mom?" Henry asked as Regina came down to the field where Robin, Henry and Roland where practicing archery.

"Ah, no. I'm okay," She said waving the notion off along with a smile.

"Oh come on mom, please?" Robin imitated Henry, feigning a pouty face.

"You'll like it!" Roland said in his adorable little voice.

"Fine. Fine. Fine," Regina gave in, as the boys cheered and Roland passed his father his bow.

"Here, we'll use mine to start," He said, handing the bow to Regina and she took it in her hands and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, so what do I do?" She asked as he wrapped his hands around hers.

"Well…" He said, his breath tickling her ear.


	21. Day 21) Every Father's Talk

_Prompt: Hook and Charming bond. _

_Word Count: 725_

* * *

The lashing of the wind against their faces only added to the invigorating ride through the forest. Over small hills, under fallen trees. That is what their ride consisted of.

"Oh surely a prince can ride better than _that!_" Killian said (momentarily forgetting David's new title) as he rode ahead of David, only a sort distance between them.

"I'm a shepherd before I'm a prince," David came back, as he caught up with the pirate," And how did _you_ get so good at this?"

"I'm a man of many trades," Killian quipped before he nudged his horse faster. David only laughed and followed suit. It had been some time that they all returned back to the Enchanted Forest. After Hook, erm, Killian, went, found Emma and brought her back after he restored her memory. Killian and Emma were officially an item, something that David for so long wanted to deny, because, well, she was still his little girl. The baby he held for a few minutes before having to give her up. The baby he had so much unending love for.

Because of this closeness between Emma and Killian, David brought it upon himself to spend some time to really know and understand his daughters true love. So every week, twice a week, or more if both men could spare the time, they would go out and do some sort of 'manly' activity. Much like in our realm men bond over football, well, they bonded over hunting and such. Today happened to be a day that David felt like riding out in the forest, and who would, could deny the king? (aside from his wife and daughter of course).

There was also another reason as to why he decided to bring the pirate so far away from everything else. He had _important_ matters to take care of with the pirate.

Finally they reach the peak of the Snowing hill, which contrary to it's name, was quite green and lush, given that it was still spring. Killian had already dismounted his horse and was in fact getting his weapons ready for the days hunt, when King David finally caught up with him. King David followed and soon they were prowling the woods together, two predators on the hunt.

"So Killian, I was thinking," David started in a low whisper.

"That's dangerous," Killian quipped, eyes scanning the forest.

David let it roll off with a suppressed laugh, as to not scare off any game, "seriously though, I was thinking about you and Emma and rumors that have been floating around."

At that Killian tensed up and froze and not because he spot something, "Wha- What have you heard?"

David didn't notice his companions sudden change in demeanor as he too was scanning the surrounding foliage for prey.

"There was speak of marriage," David finished, and Killian let out a barely audible sigh, as a wave of relief rolled off of him.

"Well, if you want to-"

"All I want to do, is tell you this," David stopped, and looked Killian dead in the eye with such seriousness it, Killian could help but become uneasy and queasy as the King's eyes pierced through his brain.

"Killian," He said, his tone as dead as night,"If I find out you hurt my little girl in any way, way, shape or form, I will hunt you down. I will make your life utterly unbearable. I will not rest until your head is mounted on my wall. Are we at an understanding?" His tone easing up in the last statement.

Killian struck with fear and nervousness, but did a fine job not letting it show, "I can assure you, your highness, that I would never dream of doing such a thing. That I would die before I cause Emma any pain."

"That makes two of us," David said, quick tone change to a cheerier one, "Now are we going to stand her chatting or are we going to hunt down that doe I saw earlier?"

"You mean the doe you scared off with your looks?" Killian quipped with a smothered laugh, glad the talk of gossip was behind them, hopefully far behind them.

Why you ask? Well, a certain King would probably have a conniption if he found out, from outside sources, that his daughter was carrying the child of a certain pirate.


	22. Day 22) First Mate

_Prompt: Captain Killian Jones, (or just Killian) teaches Henry a little something about sailing._

_Word Count: 400_

* * *

"What is starboard again?" Killian said, quizzing the boy who was behind the helm.

"It's ,um, its.." Henry had to pause for a moment, but the memory came back to him, "Its that side." The boy said pointing to the right side of the ship.

"Well done lad," Killian praised the boy, ruffling up his hair, "You've taken this up faster than yer mother."

"Hey," Emma said feigning offense to the statement.

"You know it's true, right lad?" The pirate said, looking down at the boy for support.

Henry just shrugged his shoulders and gave his mother a weak smile, "Well…"

Emma just laughed and went to hug Killian from behind as they watched the boy sail them a little ways out from the harbor. Not too far, but deep enough.

"I think he'd make a fine pirate," Killian suggested to his wife.

"Yea mom!" Henry chirped from behind the helm, his eyes brightening.

"No, no, you can be a sailor not a pirate," Emma laughed kissing her own pirate on the cheek before letting go and walking to to the edge of the boat.

"Henry, we'll talk about you're pirating future later, but for now, help me drop anchor," Killian said and the boy obeyed as they dropped anchor in the safest part along their coast.

As they finished, Killian looked at Henry and flashed him a mischievous smile before he started to sneak up behind his beautiful wife.

"Are your swimming skills as good as your sea legs?" Killian playfully questioned her, this time he was wrapping his arms around her.

She shrugged, "I'm a better swimmer than a pirate I can tell you that much."

"Good, I'd hate for you to drown," Where the last words he spoke before the was picking Emma up and tossing her safely over board, while Henry and Killian watched her quite amused.

"I hate you so much right now!" Emma yelled, half way between a laugh and an angry yell.

"Can you swim?" Killian asked Henry, who shook his head in dismay to which Killian merely smiled,"Next time then lad, I teach you how to swim."

And with that he plunged into the water and joined Emma in their nice evening swim.

Not shortly after however, to everyone's surprise, Henry dove in after them.

"Wait for me!"

"Or I can teach you know," Killian said with amused surprise as he and Emma swam to the boy's bobbing head as he tried to stay afloat.


	23. Day 23) Girl Talk

_Prompt: Emma talks to Mary Margaret about Killian_

_Word Count: 330_

* * *

"Wine?"

That's how it started. Just a question if she wanted a glass of wine, but now it escalated. Emma was laid out on the couch spilling herself out to Mary Margaret. She had long moved out and found herself a nice little house for her, Killian, Liam, and occasionally Henry, so she hasn't really spent a lot of time with her mother (which she still doesn't utter out loud).

Now the conversation had escalated to whether she and Killian would ever get married and such…

"I mean, it doesn't really bother me, ok, maybe it does a little," Emma slurs to a stop to take another sip from her… fourth glass, maybe fifth. "Okay, it bothers me _ A Lot!"_

"It would bother me too," Mary Margaret said patiently, as her daughter drank more and more.

"What I'm trying to say is that if I love him and he loves me, we don't need some law paper telling us!" Emma slurred once again, now talking with her hands as well.

"I totally understand," Mary Margaret said, subconsciously shaking her head in the negative, because she really didn't. Her daughter got confusing after the third glass.

"I gave him a child, for god's sake, why wouldn't he marry me!" Emma said looking at the sleeping baby adjacent of her and starts giggling, "Liam is just the cutest. The other day Killian and I took him out to- No wait, I'm getting side tracked."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but giggle at Emma's quick change.

"The point is- _The _point is- The _point_ is- The point _is-_…" Emma said looking into the distance, as she reiterated her self and different parts of her thought,"The point is, I'm happy and Killian's happy and Henry's happy, and we're all happy. And that's okaayyy." Emma finished, drawling out the last word as she fell into a comfortable drunken slumber.

"I love you too," Mary Margaret said as she laughed and pulled a blanket over her.


	24. Day 24) It Was Just Friendly Sparring

_Prompt: Killian tells David that Emma is pregnant with his child._

_Word Count: 1,848_

* * *

"Nothing is going to happen," Snow soothed as she pulled a reluctant and pregnant Emma out the door, "They're going to be fine."

"Are sure?" Emma questioned her mother because if she knew anything, it was that David did not take to the news as well as she had wanted and now she was leaving him and her baby daddy together, _alone_, with guards who will do anything King David commanded; she wouldn't have been so worried, that is if King David knew already knew who the father was, except, knowing Killian he was going to divulge said information accidentally and knowing King David won't take to the news well.

"Yes! For the fifth time, _I'm sure!_" M. Margaret said exasperated as she pulled her daughter towards the carriage that awaited them (they have been back in the Enchanted Forest for almost 5 months now). Emma and Snow were going out to a near by village to a renown weaver who made the finest linens and cloths, so they could find some worthy of the new little royal addition to the castle.

"Alright, but if anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen I swear, now get in," Snow said, pushing her daughter into the carriage. Emma turned and saw Killian in his leather garb _(he felt no need to adopt a new style) _watching her every move from the over sized doorway of the castle.

"So Killian," King David said, refilling their goblets with some hard liquor, "What do you make of the rumors from the west wind that there is going to be an attack on the castle?"

"I think, for now it's rumour," Killian replied casually looking at his jewel adorn glass, "Yet I think we should investigate it. I'd hate to put the kingdom at risk, whether it be a rumour or not."

"That's what I thought too," David said, nodding his head, and taking a drink, "and speaking of the kingdom and rumors, there are quite a few about Emma and the baby."

Killian stiffened, his glass stilled on his lips and he lowered it and casually responded, "I haven't heard any rumours of such, pray tell." Now Killian lifted the glass to his lips leaning back in his chair, his mind whirring and trying to read the King and see what he knows.

David suppressed a smile at Killian's sudden undivided interest, as it was with most subjects that concerned Emma, "Well, Killian, the rumors are about who the baby's father is. Many believe it's Neal," David paused to take a drink, but then started again mid swallow, "_But_, I don't see the purpose in nursing that idea because he's never around and I would think he'd be one who is waiting on Emma's every need. Much like you are."

Killian tensed, he knew Emma wanted to be the one to tell her father, but this was becoming too much, the way the King was looking at him like a predator stalking a prey; his words laced with danger as he walked around the large dining ballroom (for it was too big to call a room)

"As I said before, _your majesty_, rumours are just what they are, rumours, until further search is done," Killian wanted to reply smartly, wanted to evade the entire topic and prance to another, however he knew no matter how hard he would try they wouldn't be able to. So instead of wasting energy and effort on trying to evade the topic he decided to meet it head on.

"David," Killian said setting down his cup, momentarily forgetting his friend's power and rank, " I have something to tell you. Something important."

"And what would that be?" David asked leisurely taking a sip of his liquor and sitting up in his large plush chair.

Killian's throat constricted and his tongue went dry as a desert, crying out to be quenched so he took a gulp of the alcohol (which also helped to loosen his tongue). David looked on in awe and puzzlement as Killian swallowed what was left in his glass in one cup (for the liquor they were drinking was one of the strongest in the realm).

Finally Killian put down his glass, and slurred quietly,"m fdder ma by ."

"Say that again?" David asked now fully puzzled.

"I'm the father of Emma's baby," Killian shouted in the quiet ballroom as he stood up, the only sound was of the guards stiffening suddenly and David gently putting his cup down.

Realizing how awkward it was for him to be standing he sat back down but kept his eyes on the guards. Killian kept his mind racing, worried he made the wrong decision, mumbling very low under his breath, curses and concerns all jumbled together.

David on the other hand remained quiet and still, twirling his cup in his hand, looking at the jewel incrusted goblet as he thought quietly, perhaps trying to register the information. It must have registered because he slammed the cup on the table, making Killian jump.

"Guard!" David shouted, Killian looked up, eyes wide, "Arrest this man!"

"Wha-" Killian was cut short as the guards pressed him against the table and put shackles on him and put him on his knees before the king.

David stormed up to Killian, "I thought I was really clear when I told you to respect my daughter! I can't believe you would do this! To her! To _me!"_

_"_David, mate, I'm sorry-"

"Mate!? Mate! No, I'm not your mate! Not anymore!," David bellowed, "You bloody pirates! That's all your kind do! Pressure peop-"

"Oi! I never pressured Emma to do anything!" Killian shouted back, offended his friend would make such an accusation, "She wanted me!"

"Silence!" David bellowed pacing the room, before leaning close to Killian's face and growling,"You try my patience- pirate!"

Killian flinched at the word, because he knew it was true he still was a pirate, it was just in his blood.

"I gave you a home, I gave you the finest horses, I gave you everything you could ask for," David hissed," And this is how you repay me? I would have thought you had out grown those nasty habits. That- that _pirating_ life. Which is by no means a healthy life style for woman."

Killian was going to retaliate that is, until he saw David glance at a nearby axe.

"Oi, mate- David, let's not get hasty here-"

"Bring me the axe," David whispered lowly to one of his standing guards who obediently nodded and did as requested, and David whispered to another, "Blindfold him."

"David. Wait, wait," Killian plead as they wrapped a piece of silk cloth around his eyes.

"Wait for what?" David smirked, "I think I waited long enough to find out the father of my grandchild."

"Please David, at least tell Emma something for me," Killian begged, fear setting in as he realized to that this was actually happening.

"Fine what?" David said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell, Emma," Killian paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "Tell Emma that I love her, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Tell her that I could survive with just seeing her smile, everyday; gods I would travel to the ends of the world to make sure she smiled." Killian was now lost in his thoughts and let out a sigh, " Tell her that I looked forward to raising our son together, and that I hope little Liam David Jones gets to live the life Emma and I planned for him. That no matter what I love both of them with every fiber of my being."

"So you're going to name him David?" The king asked with a dead tone.

"Yes," Killian replied and David paused to think about everything momentarily.

"Okay, here's the deal. I like you. I really do. So here is what I'm going to do," David said crouching down next to Killian," I'm going to give you a choice. You can either leave Emma, and the realm and never come back. Or you can join your friends by profession and die. Which one."

"I'd rather die than live without Emma," Killian said softly to his surprise. Not because he didn't mean it, gods no, but because it was such a raw true answer, to be said another way would be wrong.

"That's too bad," David said with a smirk, knowing Killian can't see him, as he placed the axe at the base of his neck, putting a frightful amount of pressure on his skin (it did in fact break a little skin, but not enough for Killian to notice).

He lifted the axe and Killian braced himself. David smiled smugly as he silently put the axe on the ground and one of the maids silently brought him his cup of liquor and he took a drink from it.

He then couldn't control himself as he chuckled and kicked Killian in the leg, "Get up."

Dazed and confused, Killian stood with the help of the guards as they took the shackles and blind fold off. Killian looked at David confused.

David just smiled and pulled Killian into a hug and roughly pat his back.

"You're sparing me?"

"Of course! Any man willing to die for my daughter deserves to live," David paused, a little unsure about the next part,"Even if he's having a child with her out of wedlock."

Killian laughed slightly nervously, "Aye, thank you mate, for a moment I thought you really were going to kill me. _Really_."

At that moment the women had arrived back at the castle and waltzed inside.

"Did you boys play well?" Snow teased as Emma followed after her.

"Yes honey," David said amusing his wife as he kissed her.

Emma walked up to Killian but as she wrapped her arm around his neck she gasped, "Killian, you're bleeding! ON YOUR NECK!"

Killian shot David a mortified look just long enough for him to see it but not for Emma to notice, "Sorry love, your father… and I were practicing our swordsmanship skills."

"David!" Both women shouted to which David merely shrugged.

After some maids had helped clean the wound Snow shook her head at her husband, "Let's just eat." As the maids brought in the food.

David brushed pass Killian and whispered in his ear, "I was never going to kill you." David then took his seat next to his wife while Emma and Killian sat together.

Killian pondered what David meant, and it dawned on him.

David knew the entire time. He purposefully made Killian think he was going to die. He manipulated the answer out of him._ It was all a test._

David looked back at Killian their eyes trained on each other and a smug smirk tugged at the corners of David's mouth.

_You're more of a pirate than you think_,_ mate,_ thought Killian with a laugh as he turned to the mother of his child.

"I love you Emma," He whispered into her ear and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.


	25. Day 25) Just My Imagination

_Prompt: Emma has a few glasses of wine as she starts to unwind after a stressful day but she gets a surprising visit from someone in her past/future_

_Word Count: 600_

* * *

The night was adolescent and moist with charm as Emma sat on her couch in her dimly lit apartment with a glass of wine in her hand and the radio softly playing gentle songs. Henry had long gone to bed and this was perhaps Emma's fifth glass or so, she forgot after the third, so for all she knew she could have been on her tenth but she didn't care; all she wanted to do was to forget the long and depressing day.

She had to bring apprehend a new mother who skipped out on her court date, the sad part was that Emma knew for a fact that, that woman was going to get time because the evidence was just too much and that ladies daughter was going to spend time in the system. It itched at her skin so she refilled her… seventh or you know, never mind, she just filled her glass once again.

"I love this song," Emma whispered to herself as _The Way You Look Tonight_ by Frank Sinatra started playing. She fell in love with Sinatra because well,who doesn't love a classic.

She set her glass down and fumbled to stand up; but once she was standing back up, she started to sway with the music.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold," She softly sang," I will feel a glow just thinking of you. And the way you look tonight."

She slowly raised her arms up so that she looked as though she was dancing with a man. Invisible of course, but it didn't matter to her, she just swayed, letting her right hand rest on his shoulder and her left hand was in his right hand. They stayed like for moments, even after the song changed, and Emma just leaned her head against his chest as they swayed together in sync. Of course Emma didn't question it, not yet at least, she was enjoying the close proximity, even if it was all in her head. She finally felt a void in her heart being filled, a void in her heart that she felt no one could fill, not even Henry.

"This couldn't be a dream, for too real it all seems," She sang along to the radio lowly, her eyes closing as she felt his arm wrap closer around her tighter, "But it was just my 'magination, once again. Running away with me."

Again she didn't question anything because to hell with it. If she was losing her mind because of her trying to juggle her stressful/underpaying job and son and bills, who could blame her.

"Emma, love," a voice whispered in her ear. She panicked, dropping her hands and her eyes shot open. Then everything stopped. He disappeared into the air, because well, he was actually never there, but now. Now she felt empty. Lost and alone. The void was back again.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked as he shuffled into the room, rubbing his sleep riddled eyes.

"Uh, yea, go back to bed," She said gently, guiding the sleepy boy back to his bed and kissed him goodnight as she went to clean up her mess in the living room.

The rest of that night and all of the next day and the day after and the day after, she wondered who the man in her imagination was. Who the man in leather with a British accent was. She wondered and wondered who the man was, that is until one day he showed up knocking on her door in his pirate garb.

"Swan!"


	26. Day 26) Bump

_Prompt: Snow and Charming are at an ultrasound appointment._

_Word Count: 100_

_(P.S. I only had time for a 100 word one-shot, sorry. I promise to make it up to you guys though.)_

* * *

Bump.

Bump.

"That's him?" David asked the nurse as he looked at the blob on the ultrasound screen.

"Yes," she said, for the fifth time already, but she didn't show her irritation.

"He's so handsome,"M. Margaret gasped from the examine table.

"Just like his dad," Charming chirped.

Snow chuckled, "Yes, just like his daddy."

"And that's his little heart!" Charming said excitedly, staring at the screen fascinated.

"Yup, he's a healthy little boy," The nurse said with a smile.

"What-" Charming started and turned to Snow, "What do you want to name him?"

"I think, _you_ should," Snow smiled at her husband excitment.


	27. Day 27) Family Trip

_Prompt: Emma and the family go on a little trip to the park._

_Word Count: 410_

* * *

"Emma, time isn't going to wait for you," whined Mary Margaret from in front of the door.

"I'm going , I'm going," Emma said from her room trying to find her other boot.

"Emma love, by the time you get here I'm going to be another century old," Killian quipped from the next to David who was animately talking to Henry about his horse and fencing skills.

"Can it, _Killian" _Emma said as she found her missing boot and slipped it on and nearly tripped down the stairs, "Plus, aren't you already like what 400 years old?"

"300, love," Killian replied opening the door for everyone, "Let's not make me much older than I already am."

Mary Margaret suppressed a laugh while David followed after her and Henry after him.

"What do we plan to do at the park?" Killian asked Emma once she had locked and secured the apartment door.

"Well, we just hang out and play games like frisbee and stuff," Emma said shrugging her shoulders.

"Or we can have a fencing tournament!" Henry added, giving his mom a sly smile.

"I'm not sure about that buddy," Emma said as they all piled into the car, "I mean nobody brought their swords-"

At that David cleared his throat and Killian avoided all eye contact with her and Henry suddenly became interested in his seat belt.

"Boys!" the women said in sync.

They gave the girls sheepish smiles and mumbled apologies. Killian mumbled something about it not being a true outing in the forest without a little friendly competition, to which David agreed.

"Please, mom, can we _please_ not leave the swords," Henry pled, widening his eyes, pouting his lips and quivered his chin. The ultimate puppy dog face.

"Nope," Emma had grown used to those now but then she made the mistake of turning to Killian, who donned the same look, except his blue eyes were piercing and begging.

"Fine, fine," She said relenting, but then leaned into Killian's ear and whispered lowly, "You owe me."

"Oh, don't worry love," Killian purred back, "I'll pay my dues later tonight."

"HEY!" David barked from the back seat. That's when all hell broke loose. David's arms flailed trying to reach Killian so M. Margaret tried to calm him down all the while Henry was leaning over the seats trying to get something from Killian's shouting erupted as water spilt on someone.

"Ahhh," Emma sighed happily, "It's good to be home."


	28. Day 28) All I Ask Of You

_Prompt: AU Young!Killian and Princess!Emma duel._

_(P.S. There is Daddy!Charming in here, and this uh, went longer than expected, I couldn't help myself)_

_Word Count: 2,700_

* * *

The castle was in a buzz. There were people scrambling all over trying to make sure everything was in place and perfect. Exactly what Snow had ordered them to do because their perfect princess needed a perfect ball for her tenth birthday. Emma had to have a perfect dress, and a perfect party, Snow emphasized on that.

In fact Snow was behind everyone making sure they were doing what she asked and Charming was trying to pull her away but finally relented.

"I'm going to go check on Emma," He said to Snow, who was trying to explain to a servant that she didn't want apples in the fruit bowels. Snow dully nodded, waving her husband to go.

He chuckled at his wife's determination but went his way towards his daughters chamber. Emma had holed herself in her room, refusing to see anybody, including her own mother. Snow figured it was because she was just nervous, but Charming knew why. He knew his daughter better than she herself did. He knew Emma didn't want to have a massive ball, all she truly wanted was to spend the day riding in the woods with her father.

He stood outside her door for just a moment and leaned his ear against the door. He heard mumbling on the other side and the clanging of wood?

He knocked on her door once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Emma, are you okay?" He asked gently, curious as to who she was whispering to.

"I'm fine," She said quickly, but she didn't answer the door.

"Emma, sweetheart, can I come in?" He asked gently once more.

She hesitated but finally answered, "If mom is with you- no. But if you're alone, okay."

He chuckled at her momentary hostility to her mother but opened the door and walked in.

She was sitting on her bed, still in a casual gown even though the party was just hours away, but Charming didn't dare to mention that to his daughter.

"Oh," She said seeing that her mother wasn't with him, "Where's mom?"

"She's busy torturing the chefs and such," Charming said as he sauntered over to her side and sat next to her.

She laughed at the image of her mother critiquing the palace servants.

"You know, she just wants the best for you," Charming started, wrapping his arm around Emma's petite shoulder.

"But I don't want it," Emma whined, "I want to be out on adventures. Not stuck in a boring party."

"I know sweetheart, but you have to," Charming said as they softly rocked side to side on the bed, "You're mother has already pestered the entire palace staff."

Emma laughed lightly.

"I guess. But I'm not going to enjoy it," Emma said, stubbornly crossing her arms, as she tried to keep her lips from curling into a smile.

Charming pulled away and looked at her, "I'll tell you what. You enjoy the party tonight, or at least pretend to, and we can spend all of tomorrow horseback riding and fencing and whatever you want to do."

Emma perked up and her arms fell to her lap as excitement took over, "Really!? You would do that!"

"Anything for my sweet angel," Charming said with a smile.

But then Emma cast her gaze on the ground and Charming knew something was bothering his daughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing a gold lock out of her face.

"I just-" She paused, her head dropped to her fiddling hands, "I'm nervous that I'm going to mess up my dancing."

It dawned on Charming that this was the true reason as to why she didn't want to go to the party. He knew she enjoyed balls, all the lights and dancing people, but this is going to be the first year she actually dances on the ballroom floor at a ball.

He lifted her chin to look at him and he gave her a warm smile, "Emma, you're the princess, nothing you can do is wrong. And remember, I'll always be there for you to help you."

That rewarded him with a small grateful smile from Emma and he wrapped his arm back around her.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think I'm going to let my little girl dance with anyone but me," Charming joked, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Daaad."

Charming laughed as he got up from the bed, "I'll get a chamber maid to help you get ready for tonight."

"Can you wait a few minutes though? Or maybe till last minute?" Emma begged her father with wide, bright green eyes.

"Fine," he relented before kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too daddy," she said with a smile as he pulled away and walked to the door.

"Don't forget your promise," She shouted down the hall after him, to which he just smiled.

After some hunting Charming finds his wife plopped down on the ground in the garden.

"Oh god, don't tell me, the cake came out vanilla instead of chocolate," Charming joked as he sat down next to his wife.

"I just wanted it to be perfect, you know?" Snow said turning to her husband, "I wanted to give her everything I didn't get to have with my mother."

"I know, I know," Charming said as he wrapped an arm around Snow, "She's going to go."

"Willingly," he adds.

"Really?" Snow asked Charming, her mood lightening.

"Really," Charming confirmed.

"How did you do it?" Snow asked him with a suspicious look.

"I promised her I would spend tomorrow with her doing whatever she wants."

"You mean part of the day?"

"No, the whole day."

"Charming, but you have meetings tomorrow," She said, suspicious.

"I know."

"But you promised Emma you would spend the day with her."

"I know."

"You're not going to the meetings are you?" Snow asked and Charming smiled and shook his head.

"Charming! You can't-" Snow was going to chide her husband, that is until he silenced her with a kiss.

"Darling, I'm the king. I can do whatever I want," He said between peppered kisses, "and if I want to spend the day riding and fencing with my daughter and wife then I will."

Snow chuckled and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

-Meanwhile in Emma's chambers-

Emma made sure her father was good and gone before she closed the door and turned to her bed.

"He's gone," She whispered and a boy just a few years older crawled out from under her bed, clutching onto a wooden sword. Emma ran over to the other side of her room and picked up her own wooden sword.

"Ah, I don't think a princess should wield such a dangerous weapon," The boy teased as he blocked a swing from Emma.

"Oh quiet," She said making the boy wince as she hits him in the shoulder. They went like this at each other for some time; the boy's dark hair flopped just above his eye brows as he dodged and lunged while Emma's dressed whirled around her as she moved skillfully with her sword.

The boy had several chances to disarm the princess, but where's the fun in that? Ever since she ran into him in town a year ago and ever since their first duel, he had always go easy on Emma.

"You're not really going to the ball are you?" The boy said, trying to hide his disappointment, which wasn't to hard when you're trying to deflect the hits of a skilled swordsman.

"I must, I promised my father," She said lunging at the boy and almost disarming him, "Bloody hell."

The boy said clicking his tongue,"Such dirty language for a princess."

Emma ignored the comment and focused on her footing.

"I was really looking forward to spending the evening with you," The boy said between thrusts.

"We'll have other days," Emma said as she flicked her wrist and the boys sword went flying across the room.

"At the moment, I'm not sure I'll survive to see others," The boy joked as he turned to pick up his sword.

"You're not telling me something, what is it?" Emma said, pressing the edge to the boy's back.

"Emma, it is of no importance-"

"Tell me, now."

The boy sighed, "I wanted to see if I could share a dance with you at your ball."

Emma nearly laughed, "You heard my father, he may have sounded light hearted but if I were you, I'd heed his words."

"That is why I didn't want to ask," The boy said, undeniable disheartenment in his blue eyes as he picked up his sword. She couldn't stand to see him sad, especially because it was her fault.

"Killian. I'm sorry," She said lowering her head and swaying, "I can see if I can talk to my father. You _are_ in fact my best friend."

A grin stretched across the boys face because what more could a twelve year old want than to be best friends with the princess of the realm.

"Killian," she said as she watched the boy move towards his sword, "I'm nervous, what if I mess up the dance and become the laughing stock of all the realm. Then no one will ever talk to me again."

Young Killian stopped and turned to the Princess and had the softest of smile, "Then I'll make myself an even bigger fool. And if that doesn't work, you can always expect me at your side."

Emma smiled at the boy, pleased with the answer but she wouldn't let him know, so instead she changed the subject, "Pick up your sword."

"As you wish," Killian said with a smirk as he swiftly picked up his sword and disarmed the unsuspecting princess.

"You cheater!" Emma laughed as she picked up her sword again and they went at each other once again.

"Emma! Emma!" Killian whisper shouted as he climbed up into his lover's window, his visits were still not sanctioned by the king and queen, however they didn't worry much for the last two months.

"I'm back!" He said, excitement bubbling from him, he had been away on a voyage to a distant land as a mission.

"Killian?" Emma said as she helped the man dressed in a naval uniform into her window. "You're back." Mourn was laced in her voice.

"Emma? What's wrong love?" Killian asked cupping Emma's cheek to face him, looking into her distant green eyes, "I would think you'd be happy I'm back from my voyage?"

"I am, I am," She said diverting her gaze and pulling away to sit on her bed, while Killian followed after her, "The problem is… I can't see you anymore."

"But Emma, wha- I thought-"

Emma turned away, trying to hide her tears, "You thought wrong."

"But Emma," Killian said touching her chin to turn her but she just swatted his hand away.

"I said you need to leave,"She barked harshly, not daring to look the man in his deep, captivating blue eyes, but instead she walked over to her wardrobe and pretended to be busy looking through her dresses.

Killian stood, his gaze falling to his old wooden sword that Emma hadn't dared to move from under her bed. The memory of them sparing in her chambers came back as he picked up the sword.

She let out a gasp as the tip of the sword found their way between her shoulder blades.

"You're not telling me something, what is it?" Killian asked as Emma dropped the facáde of being busy. Her hands fell to her side and turned her head half way, so that her cheek as pressed against her shoulder.

"Killian, it's for no other reason than that I am bored of you," She hissed.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth, now."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Emma growled, upset that this drew out longer than she expected.

"Emma, I've known you since we were children."

Emma let out a defeated sigh and Killian lightened the pressure of his sword so that she faced him.

"Killian, I'm engaged," Emma sighed, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Since when?" Killian said, dropping his arm down to his side.

"Last month. After you left my father announced it on my 18th birthday ball."

Killian sighed, because if he knew anything was that Snow was going to make it the best wedding she could so she would spend months planning it.

"So we have time to figure this out," Killian said stepping forward but Emma held out her hand.

"No, the wedding is next month," Emma choked, trying to hold back her sobs.

"But why so early?" Killian asked perplexed.

"Because Jones," Emma said flustered, "I'm pregnant."

Killian went slack jawed. Emma, the girl he had loved ever since the moment he laid eyes on her, the girl he grew up with was pregnant.

"And your betrothed is the father," Killian finally choked out.

To which Emma just broke down into tears as she shook her head, "That's why I have to marry him now, so people will suspect it is his."

"Wha- what? What do you mean?"

"Killian, it's yours!" Emma shouted as she crumpled up into a ball of tears on the floor.

Killian stood for a moment longer before sitting at Emma's side and pulling her into a warm embrace. Emma didn't fight his warm arms, instead she fell into him and let her tears stain his blue and gold Naval uniform.

"Emma, it's going to be okay," Killian soothed, gently stroking her hair.

"How? How? We can't be together, ever," Emma sobbed, "Our stars have been doomed from the beginning."

"Emma, love, don't say that," Killian whispered against her cheek, "Come away with me. I'll steal a ship and we can run away together."

"Like pirates?" Emma asked pulling herself out of the crook of his neck, her tears slowly drying.

"Yes, like the pirates we once read about in your books," Killian said holding her cheeks in his palms, "We can go on those adventures you've always dreamed about."

"How-"

"Open book love," Killian said kissing her temple, "What says you?"

When he let go, Emma looked down at her hands and thought. She would have to leave her fiancé, her family, the kingdom. She would have to give everything up for him. The man who had relentlessly loved her before she even knew what love meant. The man who let her guide their relationship, the man who let her, be herself, strong willed and stubborn.

Killian put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that their lips just brushed each other, "Marry me and we can run away together. Go on adventures you've dreamed of. Sail to far off lands. You won't ever have to worry about me leaving you. I'll be your shelter, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. "

She looked up into his eyes and that was when she knew she lost her soul to the blue eyed sailor. He looked at her with so much love and despair and awe. She knew he loved her, and it was undeniable that she loved him.

"Yes," She said shakily with uncertainty, but then remembered her mother and father's love, unusual, a gamble. Then she looked Killain in the eyes and said with so much certainty it frightened her, "Yes. Promise me that all you say is true and I'll marry you. All I ask of you is to share one love, one lifetime with me, say you'll love me every waking moment "

Killian's eyes lit up with so much happiness, she couldn't help but wonder that if she denied him he would have crumpled before her.

"Gods Emma, I love you so, so much," He said pulling her into an embrace and gently pressing his lips against hers, "I promise to show you how much I love you everyday."

She was lost for breath, everything going to be alright, she felt at peace with her decision, so instead of trying to speak more than needed, she said four words that she meant with every inch of her heart.

"I love you too."


	29. Day 29) Believe

_Prompt: Mary Margaret tries to convince Emma to go on a date with Neal, while it turns out Emma had other plans for the night._

_Word Count: 1,132_

* * *

Emma sauntered down the stairs, under the impression that she was home alone and didn't have to worry about running into her parents because they were suppose to be out on a date night. Unfortunately she was wrong.

Emma nearly slipped down the last few steps as she saw Mary Margaret was waiting for her at the kitchen island with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"So where are you going, so late?" M. Margaret asked Emma as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, making sure to maintain eye contact.

"M- Mary Margaret what are you still doing here?" Emma stuttered, she couldn't quite call her mom yet, but she was working to it.

"I do live here," She said with a chuckled, "Your father had to help the dwarves with something in the mines, so we postponed date night till' tomorrow."

"Oh," Emma murmured as she changed her direction from the door to the coffee maker.

M. Margaret's eyes followed her daughter and she couldn't help but chuckle as Emma reached for her favorite mug, the coffee pot, and a bottle of tequila, "Emma, isn't it a bit late for coffee, it's nearly 8."

Emma shrugged as she poured herself some coffee, and spiked it with some tequila, "it's never too late for coffee."

M. Margaret chuckled as she rolled her eyes, but continued her train of conversation "So you are going though right?"

Emma sipped her coffee and raised a suspicious eyebrow at M. Margaret, "What are you talking about?"

"I heard through the grape vine that you were invited on a date," M. Margaret said with an innocent look, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

Emma chuckled, "And if the said rumors were true, who would have invited me on a date?"

"Neal," Mary Margaret said shrugging her shoulders quite nonchalant.

Emma tensed, "Oh, no. No I'm not."

Mary Margaret gently set down her cup, "Why not?"

Emma gave her a look to let her know she was over stepping the boundary, yea she was her mother, but she spent 29 years without one to divulge to, and she wasn't just going to spill it out on the line in one conversation.

Still Mary Margaret held her gaze with an equally strong one.

Emma sighed frustrated, "Because," Suddenly she wasn't too sure she even wanted to continue the conversation any more, "Because…"

Her voice had become brittle as the painful memories with Neal came flooding back, specifically the one where he left her for eleven years without a goodbye, without an I'm sorry. No phone call, not even a letter to explain why he left. He just left her life, letting her think that he just used her as a pawn in his schemes.

Mary Margaret stepped forward, unaware of the internal storm within her daughter, and spoke with a soft voice, "Emma, you owe it to yourself-"

"I owe what to myself," Emma said, her voice taut, her head bobbing to emphasize her words.

"I owe it to myself to relive those painful memories every time I look at him?" Emma said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Emma -"

"I owe it to myself to nurse the ridiculous ideas of _true love and happy endings," _Emma said, the last words coming out like poison in her mouth.

"Emma stop-" said but Emma cut her off shaking her head.

"No," Emma said holding up her hand to stop M. Margaret, "there's a reason why we aren't together, okay," Emma growled as she turned,mug in hand, and sat at the dining table facing away from Mary Margaret.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said, following after her daughter and sitting in the chair next to her, "What I was going to say, was that you owe it to yourself to believe."

"Believe what?" Emma asked irately sipping her coffee, "All my life I've been running, searching, trying to find something to believe in. But you just start to lose hope until you have nothing left to believe. So what's there to believe in?"

"Believe in your family, believe that you can have a happy ending."

Emma snickered, "Easy for you to say, your stories were preordained to have a happy ending, but unfortunately, mine hasn't been a fairytale."

Mary Margaret studied her daughter for a moment. Studied how her brows were knotted and her forehead was creased, her eyes bright green eyes as distant as the ocean while her golden curse framed her round face. She searched her daughters eyes and reached to wrap her hands around her daughter's hands.

"Emma, believing in even the possibility of a happy ending, is a very powerful thing," Mary Margaret said, throwing every ounce of meaning and love into the words.

Emma looked up from her cup to her mother and searched her eyes; Mary Margaret noticed that she always seemed to do that. As if checking to make sure their words are true. It broke Mary Margaret's heart to think that it was her fault for letting her daughter face this unfair and cruel world alone, resulting in a broken daughter.

"Go, and if it doesn't work out, I promise I will stop bringing it up."

"But-"

"But you have to promise me, you won't lose hope and stop believing," Mary Margaret said firmly but with so much sentimentality that Emma wasn't sure to break down into a ball of tears or call her bluff.

So instead of fostering the idea, Emma looked at the time and slipped from her mother's hands and grabbed her coat next to the door, "I have to go."

Mary Margaret understood her daughter and smiled, "I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"That-That won't be necessary," Emma said halfway out the door.

"I'm guess I won't see you tonight then?" Mary Margaret said with a sly smile.

Emma didn't say anything, but instead she wrapped her coat tighter around herself and gave her mother a smirk, before slipping out the door into the frigid air.

Before the door closed Emma heard Mary Margaret say something softly.

"I love you too… mom," Emma said softly into the air as she looked around the dark sleeping town and made her way towards the docks.

She'll let Mary Margaret and David know later about her beau, but right now she was going to enjoy the good moments and let her lover give her hope and worry about her parent's reactions later.

She laughed at the image of David flipping out on them while her mother tried to calm him down, but then she looked at her watch and frowned.

She was late. Again. But slowly her frown lifted into a smirk as she thought about what sort of punishment Killian would conjure up for her.


	30. Day 30) Daughters

_Prompt: AU Daddy!Charming helps Young!Emma get over a heart break._

_Word Count: 1,287_

* * *

"Oh daddy," Emma cried, her eyes screwed shut as she buried her face into David's were sitting on Emma's bed, the dark sky peppered with stars outside her window.

"Emma, sweetheart, calm down," David soothed, stroking his daughter's long golden hair, "Tell me what's wrong."

Emma's throat was thick with tears so she just cried until it was reduced to sniffles, "It's Neal."

David tensed, he never liked that boy, not since he first walked in their door when Emma brought him home after school, however his wife was quite fond of the idea of their daughter and him dating. This was the third time his daughter came to him crying about Neal after one of their dates, but never crying this hard.

"What did Neal do this time?" David gently asked as Emma tightened her hug.

Emma sniffled but slowly the tears came back again, and shook her head. David understood and just held his young daughter close; it pained him to see his sixteen year old daughter hurting, every time she came home crying he was tempted to beat the crap out of Neal.

Slowly Emma's cries softened and she pulled away to look at her father. David wiped her tear stained cheek was he looked into his daughter's bright and burning green eyes, all he saw was genuine hurt, different from the other times. He knew his daughter loved this guy, and he couldn't say she was too young because he himself fell in love with Mary Margaret when they themselves were sixteen.

"He, um, well, you know how he lives with his aunt, because he doesn't get along with his dad, ," Emma asked, her voice brittle.

David nodded and Emma continued, "Well, when I told him I was working for his dad part time at the pawn shop, " She had started to speak fast as her tears were returning, "he asked me to quit and I said no and-"

Her voice was now very wobbly, but she spoke quickly to get it over with, "He said that if I didn't quite he couldn't date me. And I asked him why and he said because his dad."

Emma had to pause because she got into a fit of hiccups, a side effect from the crying and if the circumstance were different David would have chuckled but instead he pulled his daughter to lean against him as she continued, "I asked him that if he loved me, then it wouldn't matter, and I thought you know, he said he loved me several times before so I trusted him and I believed him and and-"

She paused sniffling like she was about to cry again but she continued and David just held her even tighter letting Emma finish, "And, and, he said he didn't love me as much as he thought and that we were over."

"Oh sweetheart," David said anger bubbling inside, "That bastard doesn't deserve such a gorgeous young woman like you."

Emma sniffled, "Killian said that too."

David looked at her, feigning an offended look,"You told Killian first?"

"I just texted him about it," Emma said, lightly giggling at her dad's reaction.

David furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a feigned suspicious look, "Anyway, I never liked that Neal boy, he seemed like bad company."

"But daddy, I loved him, and he said he loved me," Emma said looking down at her hands her voice quavering as the fresh memory came back, "I just, I thought it was going to be like mom and you. I thought he really loved me."

David put his hand under his daughter's chin and lifted her face up to his, "Sweetheart, people are going to tell you they love you, but people say things impulsively, its what they do that matters sweetheart. They have to show you that they love you."

Emma's lips curled up into a small smile, and she threw herself into her father's arms again, "Thank you so much, daddy." She held tight onto her father and he held her tightly, mentally devising how to destroy Neal for hurting his little angel.

They stayed like that for a few moment until Emma pulled away and looked at her father, "I love you dad."

David smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead as he stood up and walked to the door "I love you more."

Emma smiled as she watched her dad open the door, "Dad," She paused and her father turned to her, "Don't go out and shoot Neal. I don't need you jail."

David laughed, "Don't worry, your mom took the keys for the gun locker."

Emma laughed as she turned to pull out her phone.

"Good night Emma," David said as he was closing the door, "Remember, actions mean more than words."

Emma nodded with a smile as her father closed the door, "Good night dad."

David was lounging on the couch reading the newspaper as Emma walked in with Killian at her side; David hadn't fully accepted the idea that Emma was dating her long time best friend Killian. Not that he didn't like Killian, the boy was courteous, kind, and respectful, everything David wanted in a boy for his daughter. That wasn't it, it was the fact that his daughter was dating and he still wasn't fond of the idea especially after the bastard Neal.

"Killian, I have to go help my mom with something, I'll be back soon and then we can go," Emma said as she turned and walked into the kitchen leaving the boys alone in the living room.

Killian turned to David and smile, "Hi Mister Nolan."

"Killian," David said acknowledging the boy over his newspaper, Killian sat down in the couch in front of David, looking around the house as if he had never been inside.

David peered over the newspaper in his hands at the boy who looked really in grossed in his shoes. Killian had been over to the several times before, and they had gotten along before, but since he started dating Emma, he had been avoiding David, remembering what Emma had told him about the night the Neal left her.

David gracefully folded his newspaper and addressed the boy, "Killian, just because you're dating Emma now, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different."

Killian's head shot up at the man, "Really? You're not going to shoot me?"

David laughed, "No, no. If I didn't want you in Emma's life I would tell you."

Killian smiled, "Thank you sir, that, that means a lot."

David lowered his voice into a serious tone, "Just promise me, you won't hurt my baby girl."

Killian response faster than lightening, "Never sir, I would never hurt Emma. Ever. I would rather die before I hurt her."

David grinned smugly, "Good, because if you ever did, I'll find you and break your legs."

Killian froze momentarily but Emma came in to save him.

"Alright Killian, let's go," Emma chirped waiting by the door.

"As always, it was a pleasure to talk to you Mr. Nolan," Killian said shaking David's hand.

"You too," David said as he watched Killian run to open the door for Emma who waved bye to her parents.

"Let's go to the movies," Emma said as they walked out.

"As you wish," David smirked as he heard Killian say as he closed the door behind them.

Mary Margaret came in behind her husband and smiled, "He's always so polite."

David just smiled because he knew. He knew Killian loved Emma, and the boy never had to say a word.

"They remind me of us," David said pulling his wife to his side and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.


	31. Day 31) Cinderella

_Prompt: AU Young!Emma wants to dance with Daddy!Charming, but Charming has work piled on his desk. Based on the song _Cinderella_ by Steven Curtis Chapman. _

_Word Count: 440_

* * *

David sat at his desk in his study, rubbing his face from frustration. He had a map of the U.S. splayed out on the wall in front of his desk with pins in different locations. It had been five years since Emma and him went through the wardrobe, it would have been Snow but she was too weak to move and he wouldn't have been able to carry her and fight the guards, so Snow made him go through the wardrobe with Emma. It had been some hard five years as a single father in such a foreign world but he managed, for Emma and Snow.

"I will always find you," He whispered the promise aloud as he picked up some papers to look at. They were currently in California, across the country from where he suspected his beloved was, he sighed from frustration because he had been traveling all over the country trying to find his true love and again he was lead astray.

"Daddy, daddy!" Emma chirped as she waltz into the study in her princess dress that he had gotten her at Disneyland a few days ago.

"Dad I need you!" She said urgently tugging at his sleeve.

David put down the papers and looked at Emma, "Emma, what did I say about pulling on my shirts."

"But daddy, I need you! I got invited to a ball tonight and I need to practice my dancing!" Emma said now pulling on his hand with bright green eyes and her golden curls bounced on her shoulders as she hopped up and down,begging David, "Oh please daddy, dance with me. Please daddy!"

He looked at his paper work then back at his daughter. Then he remembered that if Snow had not been so weak that day, he would have never gotten to see this, he would have never been able to comfort his daughter when she got hurt or hold her on his shoulders as they walked through Disneyland. He would never have been able to watch her take her first steps or her first words; but it pains him because he knew just how much Snow wanted to watch those. How much she would have loved to raise her, herself.

He looked back down at his daughter and saw her pleading green eyes, reminding him of his wife and a dagger goes into his chest, longing to see his wife again, to love her and hold her. But instead of mourning anymore, he turned to his daughter and smiled.

"Alright lets dance," He said taking her hand and twirling her around, smiling even wider as she giggled and laughed.


	32. Day 32) You Did What?

_Prompt: Charming finds out what Neal did to Emma. _

_Word Count: 1,318_

* * *

It was a warm summer, saturday evening and there were people floating around the Charming apartment; socializing and eating, celebrating Henry's birthday. They had long blown the candles on the cake and now the guests were just chatting, asking Henry if he feels older or any different (as most adults ask). Emma stood with a smile as she watched Henry laugh at a joke had said, while Mary Margaret vainly tried filling Emma in on the town gossip.

Of course when Mary Margaret catches sight of Neal looking at Emma, she tried to divert the conversation to that subject.

"You know Emma, your father and I wouldn't mind watching Henry for the weekend," Mary Margaret said with her smile that suggested she was up to something.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her attention on her mother now, suspicious of the sudden offer. Not like M. Margaret never offered, it's just at the moment it was too random.

"You know, if you want to go out-" Mary Margaret didn't finish, but the words were there.

"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind," Emma said to her mother absent-mindedly, as she watched Killian make a comment to which Henry smiled wildly and nodded eagerly to which Killian chuckled. Then as if he felt her gaze upon him, Killian looked up and locked eyes with her.

"I'll be right back," Emma said, smiling to herself as she grabbed her beer and made her way to the pirate in the far reaches of the apartment, much to Mary Margaret's dismay.

At that moment David had came up behind Mary Margaret and pulled her into a hug, giving her a light kiss on her neck, "This entire part I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you."

Snow chuckled softly, turning to face her husband, "And someone hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of your daughter."

"What?" David perked up defensively, "Who?"

It's not like he had any say in Emma's personal life, or the fact that she was no longer the little baby girl he had nestled in the crook of his arm, but he still felt defensive of his daughter and secretly disliked the idea of her with a man.

Again Snow chuckled, "_Neal_, Charming, _Neal_. Neal has been watching her the entire party."

"Oh," David said half way between a growl and a murmur, his eyes darting to Neal who was on the couch with some other. He didn't hate the guy, it was far from that, if it weren't for him Rumple would have never gotten the antidote for the dream he wouldn't have been alive at that moment. No, it was the fact that his daughter was avoiding him like the plague made David suspicious of the man. David saw the way Emma looked at Neal and it looked more out of broken heartedness, than of longing. It was different from how Emma looked at Hook and vice versa.

Snow drew David's attention again, pulling her husbands"I think Emma might give Neal a chance."

David looked over Snow's shoulder to Emma and Hook, they were laughing, but the way Emma looked at him with longing and trust was not lost. He wasn't sure if his wife was blinded by bias, or not, because he saw that Emma showed more interest in the pirate, rather than Neal.

"Speak of the devil," Charming whispered with a chuckle to his wife, as Neal got up from the couch and made his way to them.

"Neal," Snow said with a silvery tone, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine, thanks," Neal said nonchalant, glancing around quickly before looking back at Charming and Snow.

"So are you staying with your father or-?" Charming asked, already growing bored of the conversation.

"For the mean time," Neal said casually but his demur changed to a rather grateful one as he got to the point of the conversation, "Hey, I just want to thank you guys. You know, for doing this."

"Oh, it's no problem, it was fun putting the party together for Henry," Snow chimed, David just stood at her side with a charming smile, suspicious that Neal wasn't talking about the party.

"No, no. I mean yes thank you for that," Neal added quickly. "No, thanks for not saying anything, for brushing it under the rug. For Henry's sake."

Snow smiled at him but her face was as blank as a paper, as was Charming's. He lost them.

"For, not getting mad at me over what I did to Emma," Neal said, now puzzled by their clueless expressions, "Surely Emma told you."

"What did you do?" it was Charming who spoke, "what are you sorry for?"

"For putting Emma in jail," Neal said warily, frantically glancing between the two, now it had suddenly become quiet, all eyes on them, aside from a couple people continuing their conversations, despite the current scene in the open kitchen.

Mary Margaret's face dropped and she spoke slowly, "Emma never said anything about that to me,"

"I thought she wou-"

"Charming!"

"David!"

Neal didn't get to finish because David had decked him in the face, twice and the only noise that filled the quiet room was that of a bone cracking and Neal curled over groaning, his hand over his nose.

"_You son-of-a-bitch_!" David yelled at Neal, and he continued to yell unintelligible curses at Neal, attempting to lunge at him and beat him to a pulp but Whale and Killian were at his side, restraining him while Snow tried to calm him down.

"Mate, mate," Killian said calmly, "Not here, it's your grandson's party."

David huffed and puffed, but he noted Killian's words, and let his anger sizzle in his eyes as he straightened himself out, waving off his restrainers in a jerky movement with his arm.

He turned to the party, and despite the obvious anger in his eyes and radiating off of him, he waved cheerily, but his worse betrayed him as he grit between his teeth "Just a small scuffle, every thing's good."

The guests stared for a moment before going back to their conversations as though nothing happened, occasionally glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

David turned to Neal, who was sitting down and already had an ice pack on his nose, courtesy of Ruby. Snow was chiding her husband for a few moments before she pulled Emma aside and told Killian to watch and make sure Charming didn't kill Neal.

Once he knew she was out of sight, David walked to Neal and bent down to whisper sinisterly in his ear, "The only reason you're not dead is because you're Henry's father; but that doesn't I'll let you be near my daughter. In fact if I find out you talk to her without me present, I swear I will gut you in your sleep."

Killian was standing close and heard the whispering, and he for a moment, he wasn't sure what to make of the prince. He couldn't tell if David was speaking out of anger or if he was going to make true on his threat, and he pitied Neal for that reason.

David stood back up and gave Neal an ominous smile, before turning away and giving Killian an approving look before going to find his wife.

"I'm guessing you're back on the pursuit," Neal said looking up at Killian from his chair with a black eye and bloody nose (a pitiful look on him, thought Killian).

Killian just gave him a smirk before he tore his eyes from his acquaintance's swollen face and scanned the room until they settled on Emma who was in the corner who looked as though she was trying to explain to something to Snow. Then her eyes flickered to his and though her lips didn't move, he could feel her smiling, and he knew.


	33. Day 33) Daylight

_Prompt: Based off the song _Daylight_ by Maroon 5; Killian dreams of Emma, as he keeps his promise to never forget her._

_Word Count: 355_

* * *

He could see the forest in her green eyes.

He can see her golden hair sparkling in the light.

He can see her smile, brighter than the sun itself.

He can see her.

That's all he ever wants to see.

He waits all day, waits for the seconds to turn into minutes and the minutes to turn into hours. He eagerly waits for night to come because that is when he gets to see her.

Thats when he gets to tell her how much he loves her, how much he wishes he was there with her. That's when he gets to hear her voice as sweet as honey, wrapping him in a blanket of hope. He wishes he could just hold her in his arms and feel her and love her.

But he never touches her.

Never.

Because he fears that if he touches her, his dreams will come to a sooner end and that is what he dreads every night.

_"Emma, the sun is rising."_

_"Don't go. Hold me."_

_"I can't."_

_"Killian, I'm scared."_

_"Don't be."_

_"But what if I never get you back, what if I never remember."_

_"I swear Emma, I will find you and I will give you back your memory."_

_"I know you will."_

_"Not a day will go by that I don't think of you."_

_"Good."_

That is how he would always wake. Words exchanged between Emma and him. Words he loathed because they meant that he was soon to wake, that soon daylight would come and he had to wait alone for another 18 hours before he could see her again.

He loathed daylight and longed for darkness to set.

Some nights he yearned for eternal darkness and sleep. All because his dreams where better than reality. Yet the only thing that kept him from pursuing everlasting sleep was that soon his reality was going to become better than his dreams.

He hoped that when all was said and done, when Emma was home with her family, that she would be there for him to hold close and never let go. And happy endings always start with hope.


	34. Day 34) Do Better

_Prompt: Based off the song _Do Better _by Say Anything; Hook feels like he doesn't belong in Storybrooke and he starts to doubt his reasons to stay._

_Word Count: 518_

* * *

**_You could do better you could be the greatest man in the world_**

The sun was set and stars lined the sky providing a natural nightlight for the darkness, all oblivious to Hook though. He had been staying at _Granny's Bed and Breakfast_ and he had grown more accustom to this world and it's technologies. He had especially taken a fancy to the magical box of moving pictures called the television.

He sat on the couch of his room with a bottle in his hand, dressed in only sweat pants that Emma had insisted on buying him. When he wasn't on his ship, helping Charming with the sheriff work, or at the bar with the dwarves, he was on his couch, which was usually late into the night. It was a way for him to escape reality and that was all he wanted at the moment, especially with seeing Emma with Neal and Henry. Hook knew they weren't together, yet he couldn't help but feel jealous of the man for having something to link him and Emma together.

All Hook wanted to do was to was forget the day yet tonight- tonight he couldn't get any rest. The thoughts he constantly evaded were now persisting.

"What in the bloody hell am I even here for," He mumbled under his breath as he took a swig of his rum. He really did wonder.

Emma didn't need him. He knew very well she could handle herself.

Charming didn't need him. David only brought on Hook to keep him busy.

No one needed him. He had no purpose to be there. He wasn't doing anything significant for anyone. He had started to fall back into his drunken habits again (David had to scold him a few times for drinking on the job). He was Hook again and felt Killian was too far gone again. He needed to give up this facáde of a domestic life.

It just wasn't him.

He was a pirate, the sea called for him. This domestic life held nothing for him and the one thing it could offer was Emma, but she had been avoiding him since they got back from Neverland. He would approach her and she would have an excuse to run off, he would look at her and she would leave. She never shared one word with him. He could do better, he could be sailing the seven seas, but he wanted to say them with her. But she didn't even dare to look at him.

He deserved an answer, he knew he did. And that was all he wanted, an explanation.

He glanced at the clock. "Quarter till one," he mumbled to himself before getting up, pulling on a shirt and shoes and walking to the door.

He didn't care if she was asleep or awake, he was going to leave tomorrow unless she told him what he was doing that made her avoid him like the plague. He was going to find out if his feelings were one sided.

He exhaled heavily before going to the door and opening it.

"Emma?"

"Killian?"


	35. Day 35) The Weight Of Waiting

_Prompt: Belle starts to miss Rumple more, and it's more than she can handle._  
_Word Count: 200_

* * *

He's gone.  
He sacraficed himself for them. For her.  
He wasn't the coward anymore. He let love for his family over come his love for power.  
But despite all this, despite how selfish it sounded, she wished he was here with her. Here so she can tell him how proud of him she is and how much she loves him.  
They had returned to the Enchanted Forest for sometime, perhaps four months, but she stopped counting days after the second month. She didn't want a reminder of how many days she's been without Rumple.  
"Belle, it's going to be okay. I promise," Snow said, giving her a hug.  
This was how it always was. When Belle missed Rumple a deathly amount, she would go to Snow and she always knew what to say to talk her off the ledge. Sometimes it was a simple 'I'm here' other times it was a long monologue. Belle was thankful for both because they would be just what she needs.  
Yet today, it wasnt working. Today felt especially harder, she felt herself crumbling under the weight of the world.  
"Snow, I don't know if I can hold on any longer."


	36. Day 36) Timeless

_Prompt: Emma and Killian are at home for the first time with their bundle of joy._

_Word Count: 211_

* * *

He gently held the little blanket in his arms, afraid of moving too suddenly or dropping him. The little bundle fit in the crook of his bad arm perfectly.

"He looks like you," Emma whispers softly. They're sitting up in their bed, getting ready to retire for the night.

"Aye love, he looks devilishly handsome," He whispers back with a husky voice.

Emma quietly laughs with a gentle shake of her head, "Oh Killian, you never change."

"Is that a bad thing, Emma?" Killian says, pecking her on the cheek, but she turns so that their lips slightly brush.

"Never," She whispers against his lips and gives him a light kiss, but the movement stirs the baby.

"Shh, it's okay Liam," Killian whispers to the baby, rocking him in his arms, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Emma starts to feel choked up because this is the first time all three of them have been at home together, and this was her family.

"I love you," Emma purrs, leaning er head on Killian's shoulder, watching him rock the baby in his arms.

"I love you too, Emma," Killian says kissing her forehead, "I love you so much."

She knew because she finally felt so loved. She felt timeless.

They were timeless.


	37. Day 37) You and Me

_Prompt: Based off the song _You and Me_ by Lifehouse (Sequel to Day 34: Do Better)_

_Word Count: 1,288_

* * *

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

**_I can't keep up and I can't back down_**

**_I've been losing so much time_**

She tried to deny it.

She tried to forget him.

She avoided him like the plague.

She tried her hardest not to think of him.

But there was no way to not think of him.

There was no getting rid of him.

She couldn't forget him.

No way to deny it.

She loved him.

And that was that. She needed to tell him. She was entirely fed up with not getting her happy ending. She was tired of watching everyone else be happy, living in their happy endings while she was watching time pass before her.

She was going to march over to his room. Pound on his door. Tell him she loved him. Then they would see where it would go from there.

Simple enough.

Or at least it was until she actually stood at his door with her clenched hand suspended in the air. She had snuck out of the house, trekked through the dark and freezing night, she was not just going to just give up now. But if that was so, why were her knuckles not pounding on the door as she had imagined, why was she not calling him out so she can confess to him.

The under-lit hall seemed to shrink and the darkness seemed to surround her in thick ink. Her feet were cemented to the ground, her eyes fixed on the faded blue door in front of her, and only one thing ricochet throughout her mind:

What if I'm too late? What if he stopped waiting for me?

The door squealed as it swung open, breaking her paralysis spell, her hand dropping to her side.

"Emma?"

"Killian?"

"What- what are you doing here?" he asked her, clearly taken back by her sudden appearance at his door. The light from his room shone on her face, pale from the cold, and Killian wanted to reach out and cup her cheeks, warm them. Warm her, but he didn't want to scare away his Swan.

"I, uh, just wanted to, um, make sure you're okay," She lied, her eyes dropped, examining her shoes, because she know if she looks him in the eye, he'll read her; he'll call her bluff and she'll crumble under him. So she let her golden hair fall around her face like a curtain.

"Oh, okay," He replied weakly, disappointment cleverly laced his tone.

"What, um, what were you doing?" Emma asked him awkwardly, this time her gaze lifted to lowest hinge on the door, as she shifted on her feet, both hands on her hips.

"I was-" Killian paused, debating on whether he should make up an excuse, but there was no use. She was here and he needed to talk to her. They needed to clear the air. He needed answers.

"You're actually the person I wanted to talk to," He said huskily, the corner of his lip tugging up into a smile.

"Really?" Emma asked too quickly, lifting her head, and against her will, her eyes gleaming with hope. She didn't know why she was so happy about it, but she had a faint feeling that it could be that he still wants her.

Killian saw the hope in her eyes and it made his insides want to explode but he maintained his cool composure, not wanting to seem over zealous.

"What were you going to talk to me about?" Emma asked, her walls climbing back up because she didn't want get her hopes up and Killian could see it in her eyes; and it terrified him.

"Emma, wait," Killian whispered, his mouth moving by itself now, "I _need _to know you feel something. No. I need to know that _you know_, that there is something between us."

"What are you talking about?" Emma said shaking her head, her beginning plan fled from her mind along with her resolve like the wind stealing the smell of fresh sunday flowers.

Killian stepped forward and boldly grabbed her by the shoulders, "I love you, Emma Swan. You know that. I know that. This entire bloody town knows that."

He paused and searched her eyes, pleased to find that they were trained on him. That her walls weren't entirely up. That she was still with him.

"But what they don't know, is that with you, time seems to never pass. I- you, we…" Killian sighs as he gathers his tongue again, "When I'm around you, you are the only thing I see. I can't help but think about you and how imperfect you are, and those imperfections make you perfect in my eyes. You are everything I _ever_ need. That I could ever _want._"

"Emma Swan -"

"No," She stopped him, slowly closing her eyes. She had managed to puller arm free and raise her hand between them, "Just stop."

Emma knew what he was gonna say. She knew it and it scared her. She wanted to turn and bolt. To shove I'm back in his room and run and run until she got to the docks, but she couldn't. His grip on her other arm wouldn't relent and she was bound to crash into something in this darkness.

They stood there, their soft breathing the only sound in the quiet inn. He searched her face, looking for a sign of anything and he saw it. He knew her too well and, _god dammit_, she hated him for it.

The inky darkness sifted into a light somber blanket, enveloping them, and Emma couldn't help but feel the need to step closer to Killian. His cold hook skimmed her frigid cheek as he brushed a hair from her face and his good hand raised to cup her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his warm hand, her breath stuttering as her eyes fluttered close.

"Emma, I won't ever hurt you-"

"Don't make promises you won't keep."

"As you wish."

"Good."

"I promise to never hurt you."

"Killian, I told you not to make promises you won't keep."

"I know, love, and I haven't gone against your wishes."

She drawled a sigh, and let her eyes slowly open as she raised her eyes to the pirate. As soon as she delved into his bright ocean blue eyes, she felt safe. She felt like she could melt. She felt loved.

He leaned closer, his forehead leaning forward to rest against hers and they stilled, inhaling each other from the close proximity. Their voices low and breathy.

"Emma."

"Killian."

"Tell me you_ know_."

"I know."

"Tell me _what_. What do you know."

"I know… I know that… That I love you."

He gently closed the little distance between their lips, a soft, gentle kiss. A kiss so that she knows, that he loves her too. That he'll always love her. But she already knew that. She already knew she owned his heart.

But she wanted to let him know that he did what he did best. He stole. He stole her heart.

She raised her hand ups his chest to cup the back of his neck and bring him closer, while his hook slowly dropped to her lower back and held her to him, his good hand moving into her hair.

They pulled their lips apart, their forehead touching, refusing to part anymore.

"Gods, Emma," Killian whispered huskily, his breath ghosting her lips "I love you so much, you've no idea."

"I know," She whispered, her hand holding tighter to him, afraid that if she loosens her grip, her happy ending is going to be taken away from her.

"I love you too."


	38. Day 38) Accidentally In Love

_Prompt: Emma, Snow and Regina journey to the Wicked Witches castle with the help of Robin Hood._

_Word Count: 500_

* * *

"No, I _am not _going if he continues with us," Regina growled, "You can't make me go."

"Regina please," Snow pled, "He's the only one who can get us close to the witches castle without being caught."

"_He _is right here you know," Robin said leaning against a nearby tree, but the girls ignored him.

"Regina, she's right," Emma chipped in, but regarding Robin's last statement, she lowered her voice, "what do you have against him anyway? You haven't complained at all the entire journey until now."

Regina turned to look at Robin quickly, then back at Emma, "I just… I feel like there's something off about him."

Emma narrowed her eyes and studied Regina, drawing on her _super power_ with lies. She could definitely tell something was wrong with Regina, but out of respect she wasn't going to call out the Evil Queen in front of Snow.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Emma said reassuringly to Regina, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"I'm still not going," Regina said stubbornly.

"Please, you have to Regina," Snow said, grabbing her hand, "we have to go to keep everyone safe. To keep Henry safe."

When she heard Henry's name, her look softened and turned back at Robin who was inspecting the amount of arrows he had in his quiver. She knew it was selfish to want to bail out on their mission; _Operation Green Takedown, _that's what Henry had called it.

Regina's eyes were still fixed on Robin, she watched as he absent mindedly licked his lips as he counted his arrows, and she knew this was bad. Feelings. She didn't have time for them. Not when Henry's safety was at stake. That's why Robin had to stop being their guide. At first she was cool with Robin tagging along, he was just the guy who could get them close to the Wicked Witches castle without being spotted. At first he was just a tool.

"Regina," Emma said resting a hand on Regina's forearm and she shuddered as the hand touched her but didn't shake it off, "Regina, it's going to be okay. If we continue with the plan everyone is going to be safe. _Everyone_ is going to be safe."

Regina's eyes snapped to Emma, and they locked. She knew that Emma knew. Emma knew Robin had become more than just a tool over the course of their journey. Robin began to mean something and that was scary for her.

"For Henry and only Henry," Regina said pulling her arm away from Emma, "Let's go and get this over with."

"Let's go, Legolas," Regina barked, startling Robin, as she walked on the little path to the castle; it wasn't soon before long that Robin was right at her side. Snow and Emma followed after and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"What was that?" Snow asked Emma, pulling her back from the other two.

"I think someone accidentally fell in love," Emma chuckled, as she watched Robin talk to Regina while she tried to pretend to be disinterested.


	39. Day 39) Guess Who's Back

_Prompt: Snow tries to comfort Belle but an unexpected guest joins their tea party._

_Word Count: 240_

* * *

"Here," Snow said, handing Belle a little teacup, and she grabbed onto it like a lifeline.

"Thank you," Belle said, as she wrapped her trembling hands around the fragile cup, tears swelled in her eyes and pushing forward to glide down her cheek and fall into the tea.

"Belle I'm so sorry about what happened," Snow said, her hand reached out and was rubbing Belle's arm sympathetically.

"It's okay," Belle sniffed, her lips tipping into a weak smile. She was lying though. It wasn't okay. It hasn't been okay and it won't be okay. Rumple was her true love and she was his. Now she has no one.

"Belle, it's going to be okay," Snow whispered, "I can't say I know how it feels, but I can tell you that you just have to hold on."

"Hold on for what?" Belle sobbed now. She lost her Rumple. She lost her true love. She lost him once and then she lost him again.

"Hold on for yourself. Rumple sacrificed himself for you, he loved you and he wanted you to be happy and safe," Snow said softly, grabbing Belle's arms so she can look at her, "Honour his memory by being happy. Can you do that for me? For him?"

Belle lifted her sullen eye to Snow and opened her mouth to respond, but the large main doors swung open with a gust of wind and both women turned.

"Rumple?"

"Belle!"


	40. Day 40) Castle of Lies

_Prompt: Based off the spoiler pics of a Hook and Henry scene. (I won't post the pic, only because I don't want to spoil the scene and such to much for those who don't want to see it)._

_Word count: 1,851_

* * *

"Neal, I'm sorry," Emma said, taking a quick glance at Hook then back a Neal, her voice wavering as she spoke, "We just… Our time came and went, and I have to move on."

Emma and Neal stood in the kitchen of Mary Margaret's apartment, Hook was standing off to Emma's side, careful to not interrupt their conversation. David and Mary Margaret were out on a date night, so the three of them were alone in the small, quiet, dimly lit apartment.

"Emma," Neal paused, shifting on his feet, his head low, "I'm sorry, for everything. I wish I could take it all back."

"I know," She said softly this time, "And I appreciate it, but I just-" She sighed deeply from the exhaustion of emotions, "I wanted us to work, truely, for Henry, but I can't. I'm sorry, but i can't change how I feel."

Emma and Neal avoided each other's glances while Hook shifted on his feet- melancholy thick in the air, threatening to choke them. The silence was drowning all of them; the tangible tension in the air was suffocated them. The walls felt as though they were closing in on Emma; she wasn't sure if she could do this much longer, and again, she looks to Hook quickly for emotional support, something he offered without a word.

"I guess, that uh, this means we're over?" Neal asked more than stated, nervously biting his lips as he slowly lifted his brown eyes up to Emma. She could see hope in his eyes and it killed her because she loved him, always will, but all he does is bring back dreadful, horrid memories that ruin her.

"Yes, we're over," Emma declared, trying to reinforce the fact in her mind, again her eyes darted to Hook quickly.

"So you'll never love me again?" Neal asked her, his voice carrying a weight of disappointment that crushed Emma.

"Not as much as I used to. I don't think I ever will again," She spoke gently, feeling that if she was any rougher, she would shatter her very own existence, "I don't think I can ever love you the same way I did eleven years ago, Neal. Ever."

"What! No!" Henry shouted, his voice thick with tears and devastation. They all turned to see Henry at the top of the stairs staring back at them, Emma couldn't see his face but she could guess that he was on the verge of tears.

"Henry? Henry!" Emma shouted as she watched the boy run down the stairs and out the door.

"I had no idea he was here," Neal said, worry etched on his face.

Emma was going to run out the door but Hook had beat her to it and as he slipped past the door he shouted quickly behind, "I'll get him, love."

To Emma's surprise, she stopped. Not that she was surprised at Hook running after Henry, but she stopped because she felt okay not following after Henry. She trusted Hook to chase her son, to talk to him. Plus Henry probably wouldn't want to talk to her anyway, given that she lied to Henry about loving Neal with her everything, because what was she going to tell the boy, 'hey I hate your father for putting me in jail but I'm going to pretend to love him anyway, for your sake.'

"Henry," Hook shouted as he strode up to the boy.

Henry had ran to the spot where his "castle" used to be and was now sitting atop a rock that now resided where his asylum once stood. The boy had his back to the pirate, his gaze set on the orange, purple and electric blue sunset that reflected off the glassy ocean. There was a soft cool breeze that rolled against their cheeks, making them feel fresh.

Hook slowly approach Henry, leaves and dead grass crunching underfoot, the only other sounds were Henry's sniffling and the creaking of Hook's leather garb.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Hook said casually as he stood at the boy's side, his hands tucked into his belt.

"What?" Henry barked, wiping his nose but keeping his eyes looked on the spectacle before him.

"The sunset," Hook answered with a relaxed sigh, resulting in Henry's tense shoulders lowering.

"Yea, I guess," Henry murmured, his gaze dropping down to the sand.

The entire scene was surreal. The wind was slowly picking up, making the leaves on nearby trees rattle, and disturbing the silent ocean. Half of the sun was hiding from them, causing a reduce in electric blue and an increase of purple and red in the sky, darkness slowly rolled over the land.

"Henry, I'm sorry you had to see that back there," Hook started, turning to look at the boy, sincereity residing in his eyes, "You're mother was planning on telling you later."

"She lied to me, again," Henry stammered. He was at a loss for words because he felt torn. He so desperately wanted his parents together so they could be a happy family; But he was hurt because Emma lied to him, said that she loved both Henry and Neal with everything she had, when in reality, she'd never love Neal as much as she loves Henry.

"She only did it to protect you," Hook replied gently, not wanting Henry to shut him out in much of the same fashion as Emma, "She wanted to give you the family you always wanted, but she just couldn't do it."

Henry sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping, "But she doesn't like to give people false hope."

"Aye, that's true, lad, but everything is different when it comes to your children," Hook said, gently resting his good hand on Henry's shoulder.

"How do you know that? Do you have any kids?" Henry asked, looking up to the pirate for the first time in the entire conversation.

"No, but Milah had a son, Bealfire, and I loved him as if he was my own," Hook answered, his voice intertwined with a strange twist of nostalgia and pain. He let his hand slip from Henry's shoulder to rub the nape of his own neck.

"My dad," Henry realized, and turned entirely to the pirate, "What happened?"

Hook looked at Henry who was now cross legged on the giant rock, looking at him with curiosity and intent.

"The timing was not ideal," He simply said while turning his gaze back to the ocean, not wanting to delve in further and give Henry the wrong idea about Neal and him.

"Oh," the boy murmured, his gaze following that of Hook's, "I'm sorry."

Hook chuckled, Henry was much like his mother, very compassionate, perhaps too much for their own sakes.

"No need to apologize lad," Hook said, affectionately ruffling up the boys hair, " if he had stayed with me, I'd have never met you and yer mother."

Henry was quiet for a moment, try to deny the facts, but alas, there were to many to ignore and finally he relented with a heavy sigh, "No, you would have found my mom, you're her true love."

"Aye, that be the truth lad," Hook said with a small smile, turning to look at the boy, "but I would never have met you, and that would have been a bloody shame."

Henry wasn't sure what it was, whether it was the friendless eleven years or not, but he felt special. Sure his family was a collection of fairytale characters but that didn't make him feel special, not when he compared himself to them. He felt like nothing compared to Prince Charming; of course he knew he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't help it. And now to hear that someone besides his own family actually values his company, it made him feel like he was actually important, not as much as Charming, but enough to make Henry feel special.

"Do you really mean that?" Henry stammered, looking up at the pirate with his bright green eyes, much like Emma's.

"I do," Hook said, noting that the sun was going down and as much as he wanted to stay here with Henry, he had to wrap this up and take him home, so he said, seriousness inching it's way into his voice, "I also mean it when I tell you that you should forgive your mother, for lying to you, no matter how much you want to hate her for it."

"Wha- how did you know?"

Hook chuckled to himself as he thought about Henry truly being Emma Swan's son.

"You're much more like your mother than you think," Hook said, looking up at a nearby tree, remembering the moment atop the beanstalk when he told Emma she was an open book. Good times, good times.

"I don't know, at least not right now, she lied to me too many times," Henry drawled out. Hook turned his gaze back at Henry to see the boy looking down at the dead grass below his feet.

"Aye, but they were all to protect you," Hook reminds Henry, turning to face him again.

"I know…"

They sat there in silence, the slow rolling of the ocean against the sand while the wind licked at their cheeks.

Henry was torn, he knew he should listen to the pirate, after all he was the only person in the entire town that hasn't lied to him, but he wanted to stay mad at his mom for a bit longer.

"I'll tell you what, Henry," Hook started, noting how unnerved Henry was getting, "I go back, tell yer mum that you're safe with me and I'll let you spend the night aboard the ship so that tomorrow at the break of dawn, I'll teach you how to sail."

"Really?" Henry chirped excitedly.

"Of course, I see not a reason for yer mum to shun the idea."

"Alright! Let's go!"

Hook chuckled at the boy's zeal as he jumped off the rock and quickly started walking back where they came from.

"Well, don't just stand there, lets go!" Henry shouted from a few ways up and Hook laughed as he jogged to catch up with the boy, making their way into the dark sleeping town; both in sync in their steps.

"Hook," Henry stated, looking up at the pirate.

"Yes?" Hook replied looking back, neither of them stopped walking.

"I'm glad that since my mom won't be with my dad, that she's going to be with you so that you can show her how it feels to be loved," Henry said gently.

Hook smiled warmly, he always knew the boy was too smart for his own good, but at least he was taking it better than he imagined.

For a few moments, Hook reveled on what the boy had said, because it meant Henry _accepted_ him, and that was what Hook had been craving for the past few months. He craved _acceptance_. Not just from anyone, but by the two most important men in Emma's life.

"Aye lad," Hook finally spoke,placing his good hand around Henry's shoulder as they walked, "I will love her till the ends of time."


	41. Day 41) Kiss The Girl

_Prompt: Killian takes Emma on a date, to make her fall in love with him again so that true love's kiss would work._

_Word Count: 250_

* * *

"You know, I've always like this part of New York," Emma said, looking up at the dark night blanketed with stars. She and Killian were walking through Little Italy.

Killian was watching her gawk at the sky in awe. She must not have enough time to look up, he thought.

"Aye, love, it is quite beautiful," Killian said, at her side. She still doesn't have her memories back, but she agreed to go on a date with him so he would leave her alone; Killian didn't care, he enjoyed her company either way and he was determined to make her remember.

"Oh I love this place so much," Emma said as she pulled them to a nearby restaurant, "they make the best cannoli!"

"I'm sure they do, love," Killian said, they approached the restaurant, the waiter showed them to a table out on the patio.

Once they got settled, Killian watched Emma, watching every move, every eye flutter, every hand twitched. Each movement the way he remembered, exactly one year ago.

"The sky is so beautiful," Emma said, her eyes looking up at the stars, and Killian could swear he saw hope in her eyes.

"Aye, that is true love, but it is nothing compared to you," Killian whispered, and her eyes darted to him. She looked unloved, because she forgot how loved she was by her family.

He desperately wanted to show her how wrong she was. That she had a family who loves her. That he loved her.


	42. Day 42) Never Grow Up

_Prompt: Emma has the pressures of motherhood on her shoulders, but it's more than she can bare. Thankfully she has a pirate to help her out. (Inspired by Taylor Swift's _Never Grow Up_)_

_Word Count: 650_

* * *

Emma sighed, rubbing her sleep deprived eyes, her elbows resting on the desk. She looked down at the papers in front of her, hoping for the stack to have gone down. Instead the pile only seemed to have grown, along with her exhaustion and anxiety.

If that wasn't bad enough, Liam started crying from his playpen, and she looked over at him to see the baby reaching over the edge with his little chubby arms.

"I know, Liam. I'm sorry," Emma said, her voice wavering. She wanted to hold her son, to play with him but she couldn't, she had work to do and it seemed to only be piling up by the minute. She was on the verge of tears; she hadn't slept more than 3 hours for the past week and when she wasn't working she was taking care of Liam, or trying to be a good wife to Killian.

"Don't grow up Liam, life is too much work," Emma mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to stay awake.

Killian tried to help her, he offered to watch Liam at night or take him so Emma could nap, but she would always tell him that she had it under control.

Again Liam cried, but this time it was louder and more desperate, tears were now streaming from his bright blue eyes and she couldn't stand it any longer, so she dragged her feet over to the boy and picked him up.

He immediately silenced when she picked him up. It was music to her ears, so she went back to her desk and sat down, Liam in her arms.

She started working on her paper work again, but Liam kept grabbing the papers and pens, drawing on some and ripping other. She knew she shouldn't have brought work home, but she just couldn't help it, she needed to do it or else it would eat her alive. Not like it wasn't already.

"Liam, stop."

"Stop."

"Honey stop," Emma said, tears pushing behind her eyes as she tried to take a pen away from the boy.

"Emma, I'm home," Killian said from the door way. She could hear him drop his keys in the porcelain bowl near the door and his footsteps to the office room, something he had become accustom to doing now.

Emma quickly wiped her eyes and pasted on a smile.

"Killian," Emma said, her voice wavering and betraying her, "How- how was your day?"

"It was good," Killian said, eyeing his wife suspiciously, "How was yours?"

Emma looked back at the desk, a lump forming in her throat as she looked back down at Liam, but again her voice faltered, "I'm, um, it was good."

"Emma, I know you're not okay. Let me take Liam, I'll help you with the office paperwork," Killian said, taking Liam from Emma's arms, then leading her to the nearby couch.

"No I can't. I need to finish it myself, you need to rest," Emma refused.

Killian sighed, "At least rest, for a moment. Please, Emma."

She looked at him, the bags under her eyes seemed even more prominent than before, and nodded somberly.

Liam started crying again and Killian chuckled as he looked at his son, "Good. In the mean time I shall make this little pirate a bottle."

Kissing his wife gently, Killian left to make his son a bottle.

"I guess a few minutes won't hurt," Emma whispered to herself as she fluttered her eyes close and tilted her head back.

When Killian came back in with a silent baby pirate, he saw Emma snoring on the couch, curled up on her side.

A smile crept onto his face as he gently kissed her forehead, and sat behind her desk, to confront her pile of work.

As he got comfortable in his chair, he looked at the papers then back at Liam, "Well lad, I've always liked a challenge."


	43. Day 43) Nightmare On My Ship

_Prompt: Nightmares haunt Killian but Emma is at his side comforting him._

_Word Count: 287_

* * *

"Hook, don't let me go!" Emma screamed. He looked at her, her eyes. Fear swirling throughout her bright big green eyes.

"Never!" He shouted, his grip tightening around her hand, but it was useless. She was slipping away from him, and he could do nothing about it. He was on ship trying to pull her up from the black abyss that was sucking her away.

"Hook, I'm scared," She said, her voice hardly a whisper now, a contrast to her earlier plea.

"I'm right here, Emma," He said, trying to pull her up but to no vail. The rope Hook was attached to was breaking. They both knew it. Both knew it wouldn't hold both of them any longer. He could see in her eyes, what she planned to do.

"Killian," She gasped, as she felt her hands slipping away, "I love you."

"EMMA! NO!" He shouted siting up, the surrounding blankets drenched in sweat. He was heaving. His glance was dancing all over the room in a panicked search.

"Killian! Killian!" Emma shouted from his side, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Killian I'm here. I'll always be here."

His eyes were a wide sea of fear and despair. He was searching her eyes, as if to make sure she was still there in the flesh and that it wasn't his imagination.

"Killian, it's going to be okay. I'm here," Emma whispered once more, her voice soothing. His breathing had slowed and he looked at Emma, the fear fading from his eyes.

"Oh Emma," He sighed, nuzzling into her neck, "Gods Emma I love you."

"I know, Emma whispered against him, her hand reaching into his hair pressing him against her chest, "I love you too.


	44. Day 44) Big Brother

_Prompt: AU Liam teases his little brother about his affair with the princess._

_Word Count: 712_

_(P.S. I got tired of everyone making Liam an uptight brother so that frustration kind of inspired this)_

* * *

"Killian," Liam barked, snapping his little brother out of his day dreaming. They were in the captain's quarters and Liam was looking out the window watching the port shrink while his little brother sat with a pensive look.

"Yes sir," Killian said, standing up straight, still slightly gone.

Liam laughed as he saw the glaze over his little brother's eyes, "Still thinking about the princess I see."

"What! No, I would not do such a thing. I've no reason," Killian said defensively, his cheeks flush.

He had always been a bad lier, thought Liam, comes with being a man of good form.

"Killian, I know," Liam said, turning away from the window to his brother, he had on a knowing smile, "I know about you and the princess. I've known for a while now."

"What! You mean-"

"Yes, all the times trying to sneak her off the ship and all the stifled giggling in the dead of night was all a waste, "Liam said chuckling.

"Liam, I am so sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize to me," Liam said, holding up his hand to stop Killian as he walked over to him, "It's the king you've got to be worried about."

"So you're not mad?" Killian asked confused and his brother responded by shaking his head.

"_I'm_ not mad. I can't tell you what to do and not do… though the king may have very different feelings," Liam said with a smirk that worried Killian.

"You know something. What is it?" Killian asked tentatively.

"Well," Liam started, leisurely looking at the maps on the table, "A messenger was sent to just before we left, and it was from Emma."

"Emma? What did she have to say?" Killian asked eagerly, stepping to his brother with purpose.

"The message was, if I remember correctly, very urgent," Liam teased, casting a sideways glance at his brother.

"What! What was the message?" Killian growled, fed up with his brother's game, though Liam was just barely getting started.

"I- goodness, you know, it wasn't really interesting to me," Liam said smirking looking back at the maps,"though I know it was important for you."

"Bloody hell Liam! Just tell me!" Killian barked, his fists coming down on the table, only making Liam's smirk grow smug.

"I might remember," Liam paused giving Killian a sideways glance once again, "if you agree to owe me a favor which you cannot die whatsoever."

Killian didn't hesitate, "Of course! What ever, just tell me."

Liam looked at his brother, and gave him a smug grin, but quickly turned his face back to his maps making sure to keep an eye on Killian's face, "Emma is with child."

Silence.

"She's… pregnant?"

"I believe that's what it means when you say someone is with child," Liam quipped, relishing his brother's confused face.

"And it's mine?"

"That's what the messenger told me," Liam said, turning back to the maps.

Killian's eyes started to glow "I'm- I'm going to be a father," But then fear took over, "I'm going to be a father, oh gods the king is going to have my head on a platter."

Liam grinned and walked over to his brother, slapping his back, "Well, look at it this way, you won't be seeing the king for a few months, so no need to worry about it anytime soon."

"But-" Killian said, still frozen in his place.

"Oh and that favor, I'm gonna collect it now," Liam said, his smugness creeping back, "I request that you name your child after me."

Killian turned to his brother, jaw slacked, "Really, the king could be searching to kill me right now, and all you can think about is what I'm going to name my child."

"I doubt the king is going to kill you, the princess loves you too much," Liam shrugged, "and I don't think the king should be your main concern."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked his brother, confusion distorting his face.

"Forget the seven dwarves already, have you?" Liam sighed nonchalantly, "Gods, now they, I would be scared of them."

"Oh gods," Killian said, rubbing his face and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to die."

Liam laughed and pat his brother's back, "I love you too, Killian."


	45. Day 45) Lovely Thoughts

_Prompt: My first attempt at a free verse poem. Killian thinking about Emma._

_P.S. Don't forget to give me your lovely thoughts on this piece._

_Word Count: 141_

* * *

He watched her.

Watched how she laughed.

Watched how she walked,

How her eyes would flutter when she was thinking.

He could spend hours just watching,

hours just adoring.

He could spend hours just thinking about how he's kissed every inch of her.

Her eyes,

A forest so bright he wanted to get lost in them forever.

Her hair, oh her hair,

He loved the way the sun reflected off her brilliant golden locks,

making any pirate mistake the color for gold and silk to the touch.

Her skin, oh good lord,

He loved how the sun made her glow,

Making her look much more like the angel he knows she is.

Her smile, _gods_, her smile,

He loved when her lips curled up with joy

It felt as though the gods were shining down on him,

giving him a little piece of heaven


	46. Day 46) Letter to Emma

_Prompt: Killian writes everyday to Emma, planning to give her the letters when he brings her memories back._

_Word Count: 200_

* * *

Day 96

My dearest beautiful Emma,

The days have been harsh as I have been taking count of them as they pass. As I promised there has not been a day that goes by, that I have not thought of you. I often think about what you may be doing, and if you would be thinking of me; though I know it is a foolish thought, as you have lost your memories. Including those with me in them. I hope you and Henry are doing well, in fact I pray every night hoping whatever deity that exist would listen to my prayers for your safety and happiness.

The other day I had made a wrong turn and landed in Wonderland. I think you would like it there, it's quite bizarre and interesting all together. I remember walking into a forest there and the green grass reminded me of your eyes and when I stumbled into a wheat field, the rippling gold reminded me of the way the sun shines off your hair.

I promise Emma, I will find you. I will help to restore your memories and I'll show you how much I love you.

Your true love,

Killian Jones


	47. Day 47) TLK

_Prompt: Emma wakes Hook up from a sleeping curse and then screams at him for taking it for her, Hook is too busy being a 12 year old girl about the TLK to take her seriously._

_Word Count: 820_

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Emma growled, a tears dribbling down her cheek as she looked down at sleeping pirate.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to beat the living crap out of him or hug him. Truth is she wanted to do both, but if she was going to beat the living crap out of him, he needed to be awake or it wouldn't feel the same.

Killian had fallen into a heap on the floor of Snow's flat with his fork still in hand. There was a partially eaten apple pie on the counter, which was there when the two of them walked in. Emma had thought Mary Margaret made it, though Hook wasn't convinced so he ate the pie himself to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

Emma hated it when he was right.

She had dropped onto her knees next to him, feeling helpless because she wasn't sure who his true love was. He was Captain Hook and as far as she knew, Disney didn't give Captain Hook a true love. She placed his head in her lap and stroked his dark hair, looking at his features. She knows she should have called Dr. Whale or someone, but she couldn't, her pirate was laying helpless on the ground and all she could think of was that he was leaving her, like everyone else.

"Wake up you ass hole. Wake up!" She yelled, rocking him back and forth, but she knew it was useless. He needed a true loves kiss to wake up. And that frightened her.

She looked down at his lips, her fingers slowly following her gaze as she brushes them against lips softly. They weren't dating, they were just partners at the Sheriff's Station, but she would be lying if she said she hasn't fantasized about his lips on hers. Of course, she knew he would be all for it, but at the time, she wasn't sure if she was.

But right now was different. Her anchor, her best friend, the only one that ever truly knew her, was lying on the ground in her arms.

What was worst was that he took it to prove to her that the pie was in fact not Mary Margaret's concoction and that is in fact an apple pie that some evil had put there.

So she did what any scared, desperate woman would do.

She leaned forward, tears still falling down her cheek, and placed her lips on his. Just a simple gentle kiss.

She stayed there for a few seconds, but the longer his eyes stayed close the more tears fell down her cheeks.

He wasn't moving, he not even his eyes battered.

Nevertheless she stayed there, kissing him desperately this time.

"Come one, wake up. Killian wake up," She whimpered against his lips.

She was pulled away, defeated and a broken mess of tears.

A hand was in her hair now, pulling her back down, his lips receiving hers.

Everything was happen fast for Emma. All she knew was that her eyes were closed and she was kissing Killian, like it was the last thing she was going to do, the feeling mutual for the two of them.

When her hand found it's way to his hair, that's when her eyes flashed open, and she yanked on his hair, pulling them apart.

"You son of a bitch!" Emma yelled, pushing him back down, as she angrily wiped the tears from her face.

"Emma, just stop and realize what just happened," Killian said, a wide grin happily splayed across his face, "True loves kiss worked!"

"No, what happened was that you were being a little stubborn shit," Emma barked at him, arms crossed, as she sat back on her heels while Killian sat up.

"That's besides the point Emma!" Killian said, ignoring her angry stance.

"You and I," he said, excitedly gesturing between the two of them, "We're true loves."

"You shouldn't have eaten it!" Emma yelled, hitting her pirate in the chest, "It was for me god dammit!"

"But Emma, it worked, that means if you had taken it, I still would have been able to wake you!" Killian said, Emma's point flying over his head.

"You god damn pirate! Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" She yelled, "I thought I fucking lost you!"

"Oh love, do you learn nothing," Killian purred, grabbing onto Emma's forearm, "I'd never leave you."

"Then you can't go around eating every apple pie put out for m-"

He silenced her, pulling on her arm so that she fell into him and he pressed his lips against hers. She thought about pulling away and beating the crap out of him, but instead she let herself fall into his mouth without a fight.

"You pain in the ass," She growled, but refused to break their kiss.

Killian smirked against her lips, "Right, but I'm your pain in the ass."


	48. Day 48) Perhaps I Would

_Prompt: Emma & Killian have been left with the care of Snow & Charming's child (who happens to have dark hair & blue eyes). Now everywhere they go, people compliment them on what an adorable child they have, prompting different reactions from both of them. _

_Word Count: 1,200_

* * *

The flat was empty and quiet, aside from the cooing of the baby in Emma's arms. Snow and Charming left Nathan, their new son, in Emma's care (after ceaseless pushing on Emma's end) while they went out for date night. They had left around six that evening and it was barely half past the hour and Emma was quickly running out of ideas to entertain the boy.

What to do, what to do?" she hummed, as she looked at the small child in her arms who was playing with one of her golden curls. At her voice, he looked up at her with Snow's floppy black hair and Charming's baby blue eyes peering up at her.

"I know," She smiled mischievously as she walked over to the cabinet where they kept all the sweets. She was giggling while she pulled out a jar of candy and unwrapped the first of what she planned to be many, when there was a rap on the door. She froze and looked down at the Nathan. No one was suppose to be back home yet, and she Henry was spending this week with Regina, so she wasn't expecting anyone.

The knocks on the door are harder, but this time they are accompanied by a familiar voice:

"Swan? Are you home? Swan?"

Emma released a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh good, it's just you," Emma said relieved that it was just her pirate (who had now started to don regular clothing, though he still wears a leather jacket over his white tee). She left the door open for Killian to walk in, and he does, closing the door behind him as he follows Emma into the kitchen area of the flat.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Killian asked, leaning on his arm against the kitchen as he watched her navigate the kitchen effortlessly with a child hoisted on her hip. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked like that.

"No, no," Emma said, shaking her head as she opened the pantry (abandoning the candy mission all together), looking for something that she could use to cook up something quick.

Killian had moved from behind the counter and was now behind her, smiling as he let Nathan play with his hand.

"You know, he's quite charming, must've picked it up from your father," Killian said, laughing lightly as the baby tried to bite on his finger.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Emma said, lightly rolling her eyes as she walked over to the fridge, the baby still in her arms and Killian following after them.

"Crap," She murmured, as she glanced at the emptiness before her.

"What's the matter, love?" Killian asked, looking up from the boy.

"I need to go get groceries or we starve for the night," Emma grumbled.

"Oh please Emma?" Killian begged, balancing a box of Oreos on his hook, while he held a squirming Nathan in his other hand.

"Killian," Emma sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose; she wasn't sure why she had brought him along, especially now since he's been asking for different sweets every other minute. She looks up again and see's Killian giving her puppy eyes and she can't say no.

"Fine," She grumbles, yanking the cookies and tossing them in the basket, turning back around. She's too busy scanning the shelves in front of her to notice an elderly woman approach them.

"Oh dear, you have such an adorable baby," She crooned, looking at the baby in Killian's arms. Emma froze for a moment, caught off guard by such a comment.

"What, no-" Emma stammered, not really sure what was really happening.

"Thank you," She hears, from none other than Killian. She turns around and shoots a look at Killian who isn't paying any attention to her, and instead at the boy in his arms and the old woman talking to him.

"How old is he?" The elderly woman asks letting the child take her hand.

"Oh he's not-" Emma started quickly, not wanting this mix up to go any further, but Killian interrupted her.

"Nearly a year."

"Oh he is so sweet," the elderly woman said, looking between Killian and Nathan before speaking again to Nathan this time, "You look just like your father, very handsome."

Great, this is just what Emma needed.

Killian thanked the woman as she turned and returned to her shopping

"What the hell was that?" Emma hissed, turning him to face her.

Killian chuckled, "Would it not be rude to tell the woman she made an error?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Just don't do it again."

"As you wish," He said, giving her a wink to which she responded with an even stronger glare.

For a while they were okay. As they went up and down the aisle, people only stared at the man, juggling the over active child. That is until they were in the freezer aisle and Nathan started to climb all over Killian's shoulder, not sitting still for a moment keeping the pirate more than busy.

Emma had turned around to toss a bag of frozen vegetables into the basket when she saw the display and could only giggle at how cute they looked. That was when the thought of how similar Nathan and Killian really looked popped in and slowly the thoughts of _them _crept into her mind.

They're sort lived, much to the relief and regret of Emma, because another woman, perhaps just a few years older than her, approached them.

"You guys have such a cute baby," She said with a bright smile.

"He's not ours, we're just babysitting," Emma said rather quickly as she shook her head, not wanting to risk Killian speaking again. Though he made no attempt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, they look so alike, I just-" The woman said softly, though the awkwardness of the situation was tangible.

"Nope, not ours," Emma said awkwardly as the woman gave her a polite smile and slowly slinked away.

"You were quick to answer," Killian said as they made their way to the check out counter.

Emma shrugged, and proceed to put the groceries on the conveyor belt. Killian had put Nathan in the cart seat to help Emma with the groceries.

"I just don't like lying to people," Emma said matter of a factly, "Especially when it's not _our _kid."

"_Our?"_

"Mine. My kid," She corrected, but as soon as she said it she regretted it because something flashed over his eyes but it was too quick for her to pin point and he resumed without letting on what it was.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it, darling," Killian said with a smirk, putting the milk on the conveyor belt.

Of course she had thought about it, but they weren't even dating and she didn't want to give her hopes up. Plus she had Henry and now she's helping out with her little brother.

"I thought being a pirate, you wouldn't want kids," Emma said, avoiding his question all together.

He lifted his gaze to her's and said with a jesting tone to cloak his sincerity "Perhaps I would."


	49. Day 49) Red Light!

_Prompt: Based off of spoiler pics of Henry driving with David in the car._

_Word Count: 470_

* * *

The sun was beating down on the Henry and David as they trudged back to the truck after a long day of fencing lessons. As they stored their sabres, Henry turned to his grandfather with his best smile.

David tries to ignore it, but eventually gives in with a small chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Can I drive the tuck?" Henry asked eagerly with his eyes wide.

"What? No," David said, chuckling at the ridiculous notion, "Nice try but it's really dangerous and your mom would kill me. "

"Oh, okay," Henry said, looking up and to his right to the docks and a wicked thought occurred to him, a mischievous smile threatening his lips, but instead he forces the corners of his lips into a disappointed frown and let out a dramatic.

"What?" David said turning to the boy as he finally secured the sabres into place, "Besides the fact I won't let you drive."

"Well, last week, when my mom and me were hanging out with Hook," Henry pauses for dramatic effect, "He taught me how to sail the Jolly Roger."

"Henry, seriously, a car and ship are completely different," David said matter-of-factly, leaning against the truck, looking at Henry with a serious look.

Henry, shrugged and gave a half hearted smile, "Yea, you're right. See you later."

Henry turned away and slowly walked away towards the docks, dragging his feet and slumping his shoulders.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" David said confused as he stepped to the boy.

"Well, I was figured, I can hang out with Hook for the rest of the evening," Henry continued, with a shrug"He let's me sail the ship."

David is silent, weighing the pros and cons. Granted, he shouldn't be contemplating this, it should be a plain yes or no, but the fact that Henry is starting to like Hook more than him, well. That was not okay with him. Hell, the boy liked the pirate more than his own father. He was not going to let Hook become Henry's favorite. Not by a long shot.

"Yea, okay," Henry said, walking even slower, he knew he was breaking him, "I'm going to go see if Hook is there, he's pretty cool with letting me sail."

"Fine, fine," David said quickly, throwing his hands up in surrender, "You can drive."

"Yay!" Henry chirped, getting into the drivers seat and his grandfather hopped into the passenger side.

David put his seat belt on and turned to Henry, giving him a deathly serious look, "You _cannot_ and I mean _cannot_ _ever_ tell you mother or grandmother about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Henry said excitedly, a smug grin inching onto his face. He had his grandfather wrapped around his finger, and that was something he could definitely get used to.


	50. Day 50) Mother's Letter To Her Daughter

_**Prompt: Killian Jones is going to embark on his quest to look for Emma, but some of her family and friends want to send some letters with him to give to Emma. They claim it to be reading material for her journey back whilst aboard the ship, but he knows they aren't sure Emma will believe him and if worst comes to worst he'll give her the letters so that she'll remember.**_

_**FYI: There are going to be quite a few and after the last letter, I'll write Em's reaction.**_

_**Word count: 380**_

* * *

To my beautiful daughter Emma,

I'm sending you this letter in confidence that Hook, or rather Killian (as we've taken to using his real name), would give you this letter, preferably after you have gotten your memories, but if worst comes to worst, I told him he could give it to you before said time.

You know, at first when the second curse returned us all back to the Enchanted Forest, I was beyond heart broken. The nights were insufferable, I would wake up crying, thinking I failed as a mother, but your father would always console me; telling me it was okay, and that I had to treasure the moments we did have together. Then as time passed, I realized, the longer we're apart, the more I realize how deep my love is for you and as long as you're happy, I'm happy. In fact, the other day I happened to walk past your would've-been nursery, of course I felt a knot it my stomach, but it dissipated as soon as I started to look around. It never really occurred to me that you too, missed out on moments with Henry, his first steps, his first words. And like a truck, it hit me: You had new memories. Sure it sucks to know you couldn't remember me, or anything, but I know you have memories with Henry, memories you wish you had before. Know that at least you got to have that memory, and that you're happy where you are, brought tears of joy. Also the fact that I miss Henry dearly.

Speaking of my grandson how does he like Boston? Henry only left Storybrooke once and that was to get you, so I'm just wondering how he likes the big city. I really miss Henry, alot. I having hot chocolate with cinnamon with the two of you, lounging when we had the time. I can't wait to see you two again, I still have much to tell you, stuff that is better to be said in person.

As I conclude this letter, I just want you to know, that no matter who you are, saviour, bail bondsman, mother; you will always be my daughter, whom I love with every fiber of my being.

Your forever loving mother,

Snow White


	51. Day 51) To My Daddy's Girl

_**Charming's letter to Emma.**_

_**Word count: 495**_

* * *

Dear Em,

Wow, I'm not really sure what to say. Not that I don't have anything to say, it's just that there is so much to say. For starters, I miss you a ton. It really sucks loosing you twice, but at least this time we were able to say a proper good bye and I wasn't dying so, that's the plus side. Knowing you, and how much you're like your mother, I'm pretty positive that you are still skeptical about Killian and his stories about fairytale characters being real. You must think he's insane, I know because at one point or another, we all thought Henry had a few loose bolts before _we_ had our memories back. You just have to believe him. Of course that's for you to decide.

Speaking of you and decisions, did your know your mother can be very persuasive with a sword? Yea, she is. She convinced everyone to cover Killian's ship as he sailed out to find you, of course after waving the sword around like a maniac, everyone complied. No one messes with a mother who wants to see her daughter. Of course I would have been the one swinging the sword had she not assumed the role of psychotic parent before me, and well, I had to make sure heads didn't go rolling in her fit.

I think about you often like, right now Emma would probably be giving a pep talk to the troops right now, or how you would be complaining about there not being any good, strong coffee here. Other times I like to think about how Henry would like to ride with me, or help out in the fight as much as he can. It hurts at the same time though, thinking about you too.

I really do miss you and Henry, you're mom misses guys a lot too. Everyone misses you. It feels a little empty without you. Of course we try not to say anything about it, we doge the topic like the plague, but the truth is: We miss you and we need you.

I could go on and on, but alas, circumstances won't allow, as I am currently writing on a poor excuse of a table during a little break that I have. I have to go back into the Ogre fields once more, but I want you to know that I love you and Henry with all of my heart and that you will always be daddy's little girl. And remember, that we are a family and we will always find each other because if you love them and they love you, they will always find you.

_P.S. Make sure not to break Killian's face please? I know he's gonna try something stupid like true loves kiss and that apparently _does not_ work on memory loss curses. Plus, I won't always be there when his good looks fail him._

Your loving father,

David Charming


	52. Day 52) See You Soon

_**Prompt: Neal's letter to Emma**_

_**Word Count: 300**_

* * *

To Emma,

I was just sort of handed this paper by your mom and told to write something for you to read when you get your memories back, or not. I'm not really sure what to say really.

I just, so much has happened within the past few months. I guess I'm still trying to get over my father's death. It's surreal almost, like sometimes I feel that I'm going to turn around and he's just going to appear. Belle is taking it much worst though. She's spending more time holed in my father's library at his old castle, barely coming out to eat with swollen eyes that meant she was crying.

We're staying there you know, at my dad's castle. It's weird though, being here now. I remember when I was younger, well I didn't spend much time here, but I remember it to be bigger, and less dead. Of course it was already pretty dead, but now that he's gone all the life seems to have been sucked from the castle. I can't stand it, really, but I'm staying here for Belle. I don't want to leave her alone, and I know my dad wouldn't want her to be alone anyway. So to pass time I usually snoop around the castle or go walk in the woods.

I think Henry would like it here. I was looking through some of my dad's stuff and I found Thor's Mjolnir and I thought the kid might like to see it, I'm not sure if he's into the Avengers though. Speaking of that, I really miss you guys. I'm sure I'll get to see you guys soon. Would you tell Henry that when he gets back, I have lot planned for us. See you soon.

Your's forever,

Neal


	53. Day 53) Do Not Read

**title**: Do Not Read

**summary**: Emma gets Hook arrested and in his last attempt, he hands her the letters.

**pairing**: OTP: captain swan, emma x killian jones | hook

**word count:** 810

**author's note:** sorry I couldn't complete it before the time said, but it was much harder than expected and then life got involved so I kind of had to stop for a bit. But now I'm back and I'm gonna finish the 85 once shots.

.

.

.

"Emma, love, you have to believe me!" Killian shouted over the noise of the New York pedestrians that congested the sidewalk. He was trying to keep up with Emma but these people in his way made it almost impossible.

"Leave me alone before I get the cops," Emma howled at him, clearly fed up with the pirate constantly following her.

"Swan!" Hook bellowed, not disturbing passerbies, but Emma involuntarily halts completely, resulting in some moans and groans from people running into her.

"Emma," Hook said, his voice level now as he strode up to Emma, "You have to believe me, you're parents are in danger. Your friends and family are at risk of death, please. Emma. Believe."

He searched her face hoping for something, some notion that he had gotten through to her; and for a moment, he sees it.

He see's a flicker of recognition, but as fast as it appear, it disappeared, leaving distance in it's wake. His heart dropped. He was desperate, not only for her to remember, but to return to his friends, to the people who are in danger and need their help. He loves Emma, he truly does, but his main focus right now is to get her to remember, or at least return back with him to the Enchanted Forest.

She just shook her head, and rolled her eyes, turning away and walking further up, "Why the hell don't you share your delusions with someone else!"

He's been following her all morning and she was sensitive the first 30 minutes but now it was getting ridiculous.

"Emma!" Hook shouted again from behind her. She had picked up the pace, determined to get to the police station without having to share another word with the creep. Finally she gets to the police station and unceremoniously barges in.

"Excuse me?" Emma said, getting the attention of a nearby officer, and spoke quick,"There's this creep who's been following me all morning. He's dressed as a pirate, all black leather and he's outside. He won't stop harassing me." She took a deep breath, and after exchanging a few words, the police officer goes outside and Emma follows.

"What in the bloody hell?" Hook said confused, as the police officer approach him and tried to handcuff him.

"Swan! What the hell did you do?" Hook asked, tempted to resist but something within told him not to.

"Just go with them," Emma said softly, deep within she felt bad. Something was telling her this was wrong, but what was she going to do? The last time she listened to her gut, well… that was with Neal and look how that had come out.

"Emma, wait," Hook said, as the officers tried to push him through the door, and again she involuntarily stops and turns to him, "At least take the letters."

"Letters?" She repeat, more confused than ever.

"Come on buddy," The officer said, trying to push Hook through the door.

"Wait," She said, as she approached the pirate. She knew it was wrong, but she was curious now, curious about the letters, "What letters?"

"The ones in my left top jacket pocket," Hook said, nodding his head in the direction. Sure enough when Emma opened the flap were a few letters all addressed to her.

"Read them."

That's the last thing the pirate said before getting pushed into the station, leaving Emma with a handful of letters with no explanation. She hailed a cab and as soon as she gets in she recites her address to the driver (the only reason she traveled out here was to get rid of the pirate) and proceeds to read the letters.

She nearly finished all of them when they stop, all she has is the last one. It's different from all the other ones that had her name Emma on the envelope, but this had her last name instead: Swan. She paid the cab driver, mumbled her thanks and hurried up her to her apartment. She stumbled in and dropped all but the last letter onto the kitchen counter as she looked at the clock. Good, two hours left until Henry gets back from school. She took her time getting a glass of wine, anf eventually when everything is done and over and she's comfortable on her spot on the couch she brings the letter up and studies it. Not only did the writer use her last name, but they also used a different paper, and obviously wrote it elsewhere. This paper smelt of the sea, while the others smelt like a forest after rain. And the paper was thinker than the other and used a different type of ink. She thought it was interesting, but decided to spend no more time wondering and opened the letter. She unfolded the crisp page and began to read.

_My Love, _

_If you are reading this…_


	54. Day 54) Love's Letter

**title**: Love's Letter

**summary**: Hook's Letter to Emma

**pairing**: OTP: captain swan, emma x killian jones | hook

**Word Count:** 490

.

.

.

My Love,

If you are reading this, then I have failed my quest. Words cannot describe how I feel, knowing that after all the storms I sailed through, it was just not enough andI failed you.

This quest was originally suppose to be secret, for myself only, but your father caught wind of it and that man tells his wife almost everything, prompting her to request letters from everyone to give to me. Of course the purpose of the letters was just in case you failed to remember or believe, that they should help jog your memory a bit, though Snow denied it relentlessly.

The other cause for my quest is due to the inconvenient fact that your parents remember nothing of the past year, nor does anyone else who fell victim of the first curse. You were lucky and escaped this curse, just as you escaped the first, which is another reason for going in search of you. There's hope that perhaps you would get your memories quickly and we would be able to return to the Enchanted Forest and free your friends and family, though given that you are now reading this, that hope is not as strong, but still alive nonetheless.

Do you recall the vow I made a year ago, just before you left?

I do.

And I have stayed true to my oath. There has not been a day that I have not thought of you. In everything, I see you. The rays of sunlight, the flecks of green in the ocean. You've seeped into my veins, into the deepest recesses of my mind. You've invaded every inch of me and there is not other way I'd prefer it.

I remember, once during my journey, that my hope and faith started to waver (I had just rode through a hurricane) and I started to doubt if this quest was going to be a success, but then I thought about the moment. Our moment. Our shared kiss in Neverland, and it was as though a flame had sparked alive within me. I knew I had to find you no matter the cost. The jest of this whole trip was to find you and I knew I would. Perhaps the real reason for my lack of faith was just that you wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell you the truth. Though now thinking about it all. Something you're mother and father said to me still rings in my mind:

"When you love them, and they love you, they will always find you."

I love you, with every bit of my soul and here you are reading this letter because I found you. I will always find you.

Forever your beloved,

Killian Jones

Captain of the Jolly Roger

_P.S. Do me a favor, you don't have to believe me about your family, but just remember that you are loved, and always will be._


	55. Day 55) Prove It

**title**: Prove It

**summary**: Emma reacts to the letters.

**pairing**: OTP: captain swan, emma x killian jones | hook

**Word Count:** 433

.

.

.

_Just remember that you are loved, and always will be._

Those words ricochet within her mind.

_Always_.

That word hits home. Sure she has Henry to love and vice versa, but it's a different love. It's different from having the love of your own parents.

It's as if something clicked within her. She knew the guy wasn't lying, she could tell, but before she didn't want to. She wanted to think he was just a psycho who escaped an asylum.

She grumbled as she slammed the apartment door closed behind her and marched down stairs to hail a cab.

"That damn pirate," She grumbled the entire cab ride; that and other curses and threats. She pays and tips the cab driver and stops in front of the station, amidst the sea of rushing people. She looks up and takes a deep breath before stepping forward and into the station.

She goes through all the necessary crap to bail him out. After yelling at a few officers and making a few phone calls, she's outside in the cold, leaning up against the wall, waiting for the leather clad weirdo.

Every time the door opened she'd turn to see if it's him, but its usually a police officer or attorney. She eventually stopped turning, around and after about an hour of waiting in the cold, she leans off the wall and starts walking to the street, determined to catch a cab because the entire affair was talking too long.

"Swan!" The familiar voice said from behind her. She turns and a small smile slips onto her face, she hadn't realized how much she actually grown used to him, but she quickly wiped the smile away as he approached her.

"Finally," She grumbles looking at his eyes, but lets her gaze drop instead to the people rushing past. His eyes held a feeling she wasn't use to seeing.

A few moments passed by and Emma started to get uneasy about his close proximity, and how quiet he was being.

Thankfully, she isn't the one to break the strong silence amidst the loud crowd.

"So, does this mean you believe me?" The pirate asked her, following her down the street as she pushed through the waves of people.

"No," She replies bluntly, looking back at him.

"Then why did you set me free?" He asked her confused.

She turned down an alley to get out of the crowd and stops, turning to Hook.

"That letter," She said, looking him in the eyes, "Did you mean it?"

"Every last letter," He said, his voice unfaltering.

"Prove it then."


	56. Day 56) Can You Not

**title**: Can You Not

**Phrase Prompt:** "Can you not?"

**Word Count:**100

.

.

.

"Can you not!" Emma shouted louder than expected while failing miserably to keep a straight face, swatting a hand away from the cake mix.

"But mom," Henry whined, but stops suddenly as Emma dips her hand into the mix and rubs it on his nose.

"Ew," the boy laughed, dipping his hand into the mix, exacting revenge on his mother.

Snow walked into the room and laughed as she watched the two of them fight with cookie dough.

"I ask you guys to make some chocolate chip cookies and this is what I come back to?" She said, laughing gently.


	57. Day 57) All Too well

**Song Prompt:** Based off of Taylor Swift's All Too Well. Emma doesn't know how to feel about Neal's death, but Hook lends an ear.

**Word Count:** 730

.

.

.

Emma sat outside on the church bench with the swan necklace, that Neal had given to her years ago, in her hands. She was holding it the thin chain with one had and the her other hand held it up to her. She studied it. It had gone through so much.

Love and heartbreak.

Hope and broken promises.

And just like Neal, they were all in the past. Of course she feels sad that he's dead, but he was dead to her already. He broke her, shattered her and then he waltzed back into her life wanting to start over not realizing he destroyed her and that she was no longer the same 18 year old girl alone in the world. No, she had people who showed her what it felt like to be loved unconditionally, and what Neal did to her, leaving her to take his fall, no letter, no sorry, no bye, just let her take the fall. He didn't even send her a letter telling her he was sorry about anything, or that he was breaking up with her, at least a letter. But instead he just disappeared, leaving Emma to wonder what she did wrong, what was wrong with _her_ that made everyone abandon her.

She feels bad for not feeling worst about his death, but truth be told, she was relieved that he was gone. She wouldn't have to relive those nights where she cried herself to sleep wondering how she pushed him away, or the moment when she realized she was just his pawn in a robbery; when she realized he never truly loved her the way she loved him.

She hears the door creak but she doesn't move, it's not even closet the end of the ceremony, so she wonders who would leave early.

"Emma, love, are you okay?" it was Hook walking towards her and taking a seat next to her, but careful not to touch her, afraid that if he does, he'll scare her away.

"Yea, I guess," She mumbled, before looking up at the shops in front of her, "You know, I wish I felt worst."

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, following her gaze.

"I mean, I wish I felt worst about Neal's death. Everyone in there held him on a pedestal, like he was this great person who could do no wrong," She said, treading gently on the subject because she knew Neal and Hook were close at one point.

"Aye, I understand," He replied looking down at the grass between his feet.

She doesn't pay attention to his words and continues, "Every time I looked at him, all I saw was pain, and the fact that he ran away, abandoning me with no reason. I just— I wish he knew what he did to me and what I went through."

Hook is quiet the entire time, as he listened to her speak because he knew this was her grieving. And he knew all too well how important lending an ear to the grieving was.

"The sleepless nights, the constant looking out my window or over my shoulder to see if he would show up. Eventually I just gave up," Emma said with a sigh, looking down at the necklace in her hand, "This is the last thing I have of Neal, but frankly, all I can think of is how he abandoned me before we could find our Tallahassee. It's the reason why, when I get close to someone, I just push them away."

This time, upset by her mind set, he turned to her and spoke gently but firmly,"Emma, sometimes we have to let go of the past in order to see a future. You can't let the past aunt you for too long. Look at me, I've been on a revenge quest for centuries and it's destroyed me, leaving me hallow, alone and frankly, the worst human around. I don't want the same fate for you."

Emma stopped fiddling with the necklace in her hands and turned to Hook, letting the piece of jewelry slip from her hands and into the grass.

She smirked and took his hand in hers, "You are much more than that. There's obviously good in you, "Emma laughed, "Jesus, I'm sounding like my mother."

"Aye, lass," He said with a light chuckle, "A wise woman she is though."


	58. Day 58) Orinoco Flow

**Prompt:** Emma can't sleep at night after Hook kissed her (based off of 3.11); Inspired by Orinoco Flow by Enya.

**Word Count:** 215

.

.

.

The ocean; blue and vast.

That is what she had been dreaming for the last week since that lunatic, kissed her.

They almost always started out the same:

She aboard a ship, she thought it was called the Jolly Roger but she wasn't so sure. But one thing she _was_ sure of was that the lunatic who kissed her was always there looking at her with love filling his blue eyes and the funny thing was that she enjoyed his company. The longer the dream lasted the more the ship split separating them, while her cries filled the air as he got father away.

She'd call for him in vain as he got father away.

"Killian!" She'd scream but it only seemed to lengthen the distance between them.

"Killian! Don't leave me!" She'd plead, but she only drifted farther away.

"Don't leave," She'd whisper, failure setting in, "Everyone leaves."

And like every night, she'd sit up in the dark, drenched in sweat, with tears threatening to spill over. She would sit there letting her breathing calm and then go to the kitchen and get a cup of water.

She was tired of these nightmares, and she could only think of one way to get rid of them.

Let Killian try to convince her of his truth.


	59. Day 59) A Life for a Life

**Prompt:** The Wicked Witch has a proposition for Hook (Based off spoiler pics of Hook and WW filming together).

**Word Count:** 300

**Author Note:** If you haven't noticed by now, but these were written before hand. I had been updating Wattpad as opposed to here because I had forgotten about it until now. Anyway, these were made a long time ago (this one was made Feb, 13).

.

.

.

"You love her?" The Witch said mocking, "Well, isn't that just lovely."

Hook kept silent and narrowed his eyes, his gaze alternating between the green woman and her primate henchmen. He couldn't believe that he had let himself get stuck in this position.

"You would do anything for her," She purred as she strut in a wide circle around him, resembling a vulture, "If I recall correctly, you only risk you life for two things-"She stopped to look at him for a response but his face remains unchanged while he was writhing inside.

"Love and Revenge," She continued, inhaling deeply before turning back to the pirate, and breathed out "And it just so happens, that the offer I'm extending requires your compliance."

"And if I don't comply,"Hook asked with a smirk, a sudden break in his hard features.

"Well, let's just say," The Witch said moving in close behind Hook and whispered dangerously in his ear, "That a certain bird of yours would meet a very unsavory demise."

Hook bit the inside of his cheek, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb with me," The witch said, obviously not having it.

"Everyone knows how much you love that Swan. Now the question is," she paused and looked at the pirate with a sly smile, "What are you willing to do to keep me from killing her?"

Hook looked at her unsure. Emma is his everything and if something were to happen to her because of him, he'd never forgive himself. But he still kept in mind who he was dealing with: The Wicked Witch of the West. Then again, what was he willing to risk to make sure Emma could stay alive.

"What would you have me do?" Hook asked inquisitively.

"To kill Neal."


	60. Day 60) Hallway Drama

**Prompt:** Young Killian, Emma and Neal. In high school! The guys fight over her. AU

**Word Count:** 325

.

.

.

It was passing period, ( some students briskly walking, others stopped to chat with their friends) when Neal had stopped Emma in the halls to ask her for a second chance.

"Dude, back off. She's _my_ girlfriend" Killian growled, moving between Emma and Neal.

"Man, she was mine first," Neal snapped back shoving himself in Killian's face; a comical sight given he was two inches shorter than the blue eyed boy.

"What the hell! I'm right here," Emma shouted pushing the two boys apart, "I'm don't fucking belong to anyone!"

Killian stood there glaring down the brown eyed boy before heeding the warning bell. He decided this boy wasn't worth the trouble.

"I'm sorry Emma," Killian said to her giving her an apologetic smile but she just scowled at him.

"You're such an ass," She hissed turning to walk away, leaving the two boys behind. Though it turned to be a mistake because just after she turned the corner to get to there class, she heard hollers and yelps and chants from where she had come from.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Oh fuck!" She barked as she turned on her heels and ran back to the boys; and sure enough they were right where she had left them. More or less.

Neal nailed Killian in the jaw, sending him to the ground. In seconds, Neal is atop of Killian; connecting blow after blow.

Emma gasped and ran forward, "Neal! Get the hell off him!" But some guy wraps his arms around her waist holding her back.

"Let go of me!"

She turned to see Killian with his arms crossed in front of his face, protecting himself. In one swift movement, Killian hooked his leg and managed to roll on top of Neal.

Killian's fist connected with Neal's head and all he could do was attempt to soften the blows. One after another, relentless hits.

"Killian!" Emma yelled and that was all he needed to hear to stop.


	61. Day 61) The Hound of Baskerville

**Prompt:** Killian meets Sherlock Holmes.

**Word Count:** 1,000

.

.

.

Emma and Hook were out patrolling the streets of Storybrooke and the sun had just lowered below the horizon. They walked in silence which made Emma uncomfortable because she could feel, in the pit of her stomach, that a sensitive subject (the obvious elephant in the room) wanted to emerge itself, . Emma and Hook weren't _official,_ they were just each others'— persons— but Emma was okay with this, she was in _no_ hurry to label anything. Hook — not as much.

"Emma, I was thinking," Hook started looking down at his hook, "about u-"

"Holmes!"

"Did you hear that?" Emma quickly interrupted, glad for the excuse because she did not want twelve into that topic.

"Watson! Where have you gone off to!"

"Hear what, love?" Hook said looking at her with a puzzled look, but lightly shook his head with a chuckle, "Anyway, I was thinking about us—"

"Holmes! There you are. What in the devil's name happened?"

"That," She said (not paying any mind to Hook's last statement) pointing to a nearby alley of which two men were emerging.

A tall, lean man with chestnut hair emerged first, wearing a blue-gray three piece suit, a black tie with a brown peacoat and top hat. A slightly shorter man followed after him; with navy blue pinstriped trousers, a green patterned vest and a dark blue coat topped off with a black fedora.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" The taller man asked, as he brushed dust off his sleeve.

Emma looked at Hook, then at the two men, "Come on, let's go help them." She said pulling Hook towards the men.

Hook had let out an exasperated sigh, he knew she was only doing this to get out of their conversation that hadn't even started, but he relented. He wasn't going to push Emma before she was even marginally ready.

"Are you guys lost?" Emma asked stepping towards the men, who both looked at her simultaneously.

"No," The black haired man said, "We are ju-"

"Yes," The taller man said, glaring at his friend, "We were running after a villainous character, Moriarty, and it seems that when we turned the corner we fell through a portal of some kind."

"That seems to happen a lot here," Hook whispered to Emma in a joking tone but she didn't hear it.

"You're in Storybrooke," Emma said looking at the two men, the dark haired haired man nodded understandingly, but this threw Emma off, "I'm sorry who are you guys?"

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes," The dark haired man said taking off his hat and bowing, taking and kissing Emma's hand; she stood there with a confused look while Hook shifted on his feet.

"Doctor John Watson," The other man said bowing as well, "At your service."

Emma couldn't understand why these guys were introducing themselves with their entire names, until she remembered they came through a portal: they're from another realm. Then it hit Emma like a sack of bricks. She was talking to Sherlock Holmes. _The_ Great Sherlock Holmes!

"Emma," She said calmly as she took a glance at Hook but quickly turned away as she was reminded of what he had been trying to talk about earlier, "I'm the town—"

"Sheriff," Holmes interrupted matter-of-factly, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Captain Killian Jones," Hook said with a firm face, extending his good hand to Holmes who looks at it for a moment before shaking it.

"Ah you're a pirate then," Watson said more than asked.

"Yes, you may know me by my more colorful moniker, Hook," He said proudly.

"Watson, what have I told you, there is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact," Holmes said, chiding his friend as if Emma and Hook were't there.

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Emma asked confused, wanting to step closer to Hook for reassurance but she forces herself to stay put.

"Love, I think they're trying to deduce me," Hook said with a chuckle.

"What? Why? No," Emma said shaking her head. She had seen enough of the movies, t.v shows and read enough of the stories to realize how this was going to end between these two men who's personalities clashed.

Then something struck Emma, why weren't these guys tripping over the fact that they had jumped worlds. Denial?

"This miss is right," Watson said, regretting the door he had opened.

"Oh, no, I insist," Hook said.

"I sai-"

"You were in the navy at some point," Sherlock started looking intently at Hook, "despite your dirty facadé you are quite neat and your posture is still great. I wouldn't be surprised to see your quarters in _ship shape."_

"That's only one thing," Hook said with a light hearted chuckle but Emma saw a change in Holmes' face, a more focused look as though nothing but him and the facts existed. A look Emma quickly learned to fear.

"You're a drunk-"

"Holmes."

"The top of your-," Sherlock paused and sniffed the air for the faint smell of the alcohol, " rum flask is scratched and worn from excessive usage."

Emma started to not like where this was going, not in the least. She may not like the pirate right now, but she did not want him in a situation like this.

"That tattoo on your forearm-" Sherlock said.

"Holmes, stop," Watson said warningly, while Hook just shifted uncomfortably and lowered his sleeve with his appendage but kept his face still.

"- It has the name Milah on it, and the way you shoved the sleeve down means you are embarrassed of it," Sherlock said, "she was either a one night mistake or perhaps she left you after-"

"Don't talk about things you don't know about," Hook growled stepping forward towards the detective. This time Emma saw the change in Hook; his eyes darkened dangerously and his lips lightly parted so it looked like he was slightly baring his teeth.

Emma had to stop this before it escalated to a dangerous degree.


	62. Day 62) Valentine's Day Treasure Hunt

**Prompt**: Hook asks Emma out on a date in a somewhat subtle way on Valentines Day.

**Word Count:**662

.

.

.

Love was in the air, or more specifically, heart decorations hang everywhere outside Granny's Diner.

Emma strode up to the building, the cool morning air calmly swirled around her. She let out a somber sigh as she entered the festive diner. It's not like she didn't want to see Ruby or Granny this morning, it was just that she didn't want to see the overflow of decoration and love birds, reminding her of how single she was (not to mention the memories of past Valentine's Days that showed her how alone she was, but that was then and this is now. She's not alone anymore, just painfully single). Of course she shouldn't care that she was single, it was okay to be a single pringle, but seeing everyone with their true loves struck a nerve.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emma!" Ruby chimed as she pulled out a mug and poured coffee in it while Emma took a seat at the counter.

"Thanks," Emma said, referring to the coffee.

"God, I hate Valentine's Day around here," Emma said with a voice halfway between a hiss and a laugh as she looked over at the corner booth to see Regina and Robin talking and giggling like high schoolers (an interesting sight for Emma because she never expected Regina to be that type).

"Why?" Ruby asked, leaning forward to rest her folded arms on the counter.

"You know why," Emma said giving her a cheeky smile.

"Well," Ruby said, pushing off the counter, "You _do_ have Henry."

Emma chuckled, "Yea, well Henry has a valentine already, _Ava_."

"Right," Ruby said forgetting that Henry had a notable crush on Ava that was also reciprocated.

"It's okay though," Emma said plastering a smile on because she started to feel guilty about being so glum on this suppose to be happy day, "I'll just steal Henry away and taking him to go to the movie or something."

"That's nice. Wait, I forgot I was asked to give this to you-" Ruby said as she bent to grab something from under the counter, "from a certain someone."

She placed a large vase full of roses in front of Emma paired with a large grin.

"Wha-" Emma started as she pulled the vase closer to get a better look at the roses and the card.

"Just read," Ruby said gleefully, referring to the car sticking out from among the roses.

Emma picked the card out from the roses and started to read it to herself:

_Good morning Emma,_

_Today is as you know, the day of love and I only saw it fit to gift you these rose( I originally wanted to give you one for the many reasons as to why I love you, though it appears it is really expensive to buy one million roses), as well as engage you in a little game of treasure hunting _('He is such a pirate', Emma thought.) _You needn't worry about sheriffing, I spoke to David and arranged for him to cover your shift this morning._

_Now to the first clue:_

_The place you are to go to is associated with the answer to this riddle-_

_What is so fragile even saying it's name breaks it?_

_Good luck love,_

_Your secret admirer_

"Not so secret," Emma mumbled but she couldn't help the grin inching onto her face. She had to admit, she didn't expect this from Hook, they weren't even dating; though she had to admit she was deeply flattered (and I mean deeply) at the gesture and the though of dating him didn't seem like such an unsavory idea. She'll talk to him later about it (that is after she convinced herself it was an okay idea), right now she had to figure out this riddle.

"Ruby, do you-" Emma started but when she looked up she saw the girl had already gone.

Emma sighed with a small smile as she looked at the note.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.


	63. Day 63) Secrets

**Prompt:** HookedCharming dissolves after Hook starts a relationship with Emma.

**Word Count**: 315

**A/N: **Um, I'm not really sure how this happened but... it happened and I kinda wrote this little twisted once shot.

.

.

.

"Hook, where were you last night?" David asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the captain's cabin.

The pirate looked up from his desk to look at the his prince, "I'm sorry David, I've just- I've had a lot on my mind right now."

"Look, Hook, you're not the only one that's carrying the secret," David reminded him as he drawled forward, "We just have to find the right time."

"No, David it's not that, us," Hook said pushing the chair back to turn and look at his lover, he really did love David and he didn't want to hurt him, but he had to tell him. He just couldn't find the words, looking down at his hook and watching the light reflect off of it.

"Then what is it?" David asked, stepping forward and resting his hand on the desk and putting his weight on it.

Hook looked everywhere but David's eyes; how was he going to tell him. Was he going to tell him at all?

"Hook?" David asked, looking down at the pirate who was still sitting in his chair.

The pirate raised his eyes to the prince, Hook wanted to answer, even opened his mouth but he remained slack-jawed. It was one thing to tell a man you cheated on him, but to tell him you cheated on him with his daughter: Well, that's another thing. That's not even counting the fact that he has been mainting both relationships in secret (his respective other was the one who wanted to keep it under wraps. David's reason was Snow and Emma's was that she was the town sheriff and the saviour).

Last night, he talked to Emma: She chose him over statuses; and he chose her.

"We can't see each other anymore," Hook said, looking up at the Prince with eyes that said forgive me but words that said goodbye.


	64. Day 64) You, Me and Him!

**Song Prompt:** You, me, and Steve by Garfunkel and Oates

**Pairing:** Charming!Hook

**Word count:** 300

.

.

.

"Oh my god, it was so weird," Emma whispered to her mother as her grip tightened on her coffee. She was sitting on a stool in Granny's Diner and kept her voice to a whisper because she knew that Ruby could not hold onto a secret for the life of her.

"What happened?" Snow asked, taking her daughter's lead and lowering her voice to a whisper.

Emma looked around, her eyes scoping every corner of the diner before leaning closer to her mother and her voice goes down into an impossibly lower volume.

"During the previews of the movie I go to get popcorn and I come back to see Killian and David leaning close and whispering really low with weird smiles," Emma said, paranoia gripping her once more as she looked around once more.

"Oh my god, I thought it was just me," Snow said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?" It was Emma's turn to be confused.

"Well," Snow said, leaning close to her daughter, "Everytime we go on a date, your father and I, Hook always tags along. I told David to make him leave but he refused to. At first I thought it was just because they were friends..."

Emma choked on her hot chocolate and Snow knew she didn't have to finish her sentence.

"You mean to tell me," Emma started, looking at her mother, "That your husband and my boyfriend-"

Hook was buckling his belt and scouring the floor for his shirt, chuckling as he spoke, "You know it's ashame you're tied down."

"What do you mean?" David asked moving to sit up in the bed.

"I mean, it's quite a nusiance to scurry out of your house like a paid whore before your wife gets home," Hook said, smiling a bit as he finds his shirt hanging from the bedpost.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," David said frowing slightly, "Do you think they know?"

Hook had his shirt on half way and stopped to look at his lover, and chuckled, "Even though you're extremely loud, I can assure you that they don't know. And never will."

"I hope."


	65. Day 65) The Cuff

**Prompt:** Emma is sitting waiting for Henry to get home and looks and looks at the cuff from the beanstalk.

**Word count:** 400

.

.

.

Tick-tock-tick-tock.

Time passed Emma by slowly, taunting her with every second. Henry was due home for another 10 minutes but she felt like something bad happened. Of course she felt like that all the time when he left with his friends so when she gets like this she would take to cleaning or cooking but she had cleaned the house spottless and dinner was ready and on the table.

She let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at the cuff on her wrist. It was a black leather like cuff that was maybe three inches wide and worst for wear. She couldn't remember when she got it but she knows it was before she and Henry moved to New York... She also coudln't remember the last time she ever took it off. She's tried to of course but for some damned reason the thing would not detach itself from her.

She sighed as she tugged on the leather and stared intently at the bracelet. She could swear that a smoky image started to appear but she couldn't tell what it was. The longer she concentrated the more in focus the image became, the image of her and a familiar man.

He was in all black and leather and she was in her signature look: jeans, boots, shirt and red leather jacket.

They were climbing some giant thing... beanstalk she thought but that was impossible. Was she dreaming?

But the more she stared the more she felt it was not a dream but a memory. They way the man looked at her, the way he moved, it felt all too familiar.

Then the strangest thing happened- she read the man's lips as he spoke to her.

"I've seen that look before"

She panicked inside because even though there was no sound coming from the bracelet she could have sworn that she heard his voice, his familar accent... And she knew what he was talking about, which frightened her even more.

"Mom!" Henry called as the door clicked behind him, making Emma jump and yelp of surpise.

"Mom?" He asked as he saw how pale his mother was, "Are you okay?"

Emma looked at her son and plastered on a smile, "Yea, yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Henry said, but slowly dismissed his mother's odd behaviour and going to sit at the dinner table.

"How was the movie?" Emma asked, concerned


	66. Day 66) Dialogue

**Prompt**: Emma and Hook go back to EF.

**Word Count**: 105

.

.

.

"Emma!"

"You made it back!"

That was how she got greeted until she saw her parents.

"Emma! Oh My God! I missed you so much!" Her mother said. pulling Emma close into an embrace, "Oh I missed you so much! I love you.i love you so much, Emma!"

You made it," Her father said, but his eyes said so much more, "I-we, thought we lost you for good, again."

Emma smiled and tightened her arms around her mom, "I missed you guys."

"And you," David said turning to Hook, with a hard look that faded into a soft smile, "Thank you for bringing our daughter back."


	67. Day 67) Don't Leave

**Prompt:** Hook can't get Emma to remember but he has to go back to the Enchanted Forest.

**Word count:** 200

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong Emma," She said giving the Pirate a compassionate look, "It was nice meeting you and all, but you have the wrong person."

"You just don't rememeber," Hook said gently, knowing too well that if he said it strongly that he would push her away.

"I think I would remember having a family," Emma said matter of factly, leaning against her doorframe. The two had been spending time together, mainly going on walks but still they were spending time together.

She sees Hook glance at her watch and exhale defeatedly, "I'm sorry love, but I have to go."

"Are you going tocome back?" She asked, the words leaving before she realized.

Hook looked up at her with dismay, "This time I won't. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go and help save your family, with or without your help," Hook said firmly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of his own words, "Goodbye Emma."

As he decended down the hall Emma felt her gut twist into a despicable way.

"Wait-" She shouted, again the words leaving without her consent, "Don't leave."

"But you-"

"Just please don't leave. Everyone leaves."


	68. Day 68) Good Moments

**Prompt:** Emma starts to enjoy good moments.

**Word Count:** 250

.

.

.

The world was falling apart around her, and yet here she was with Hook at the base camp with his arm around her and a blanket sheltering them from the bitter cold of the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know why she felt so calm, so happy, but she did. She was enjoying this. She loved how she could feel Hook's heat radiating off of him and onto her, how she could feel him tighten his grip around her as a cold gust would pass by them.

"Emma, are you okay love?" Hook asked looking at her. She hadn't realized that she was staring dangerously at the fire in front of them, consequently making it roar to life.

"Huh?" Emma said, snapping herself out her trance, "Oh yea. I'm fine."

Hook looked at her and read her, like he always did, and pulled her impossibly closerto him, "It's frightening isn't it."

"What?" Emma asked looking back at the fire.

"That amidst all this chaos," Hook whispered in her ear, "That you and I can still enjoy these scarce good moments."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle as she remember what her father had said once in Storybrooke, "Someone told me that we have to look for the good moments in the bad."

Hook smiled, "You're father is a wise man."

"How did you know?" She asked turning to face him.

"He told me the exact same thing," Hook said leaning in and kissing her cheek, "I love you."


	69. Day 69) Impulsive Decisions

**Prompt:** Emma and Hook have some fun on the beanstalk.

**Word Count:** 1450

**Warning:** SMUTTY! It's day 69 anyway, what do you expect? Lol, anyway, you've been warned... Oh and I don't write a lot of smut so...

.

.

.

She knew he was messing with her with his sexy innuendos and suggestive looks. She knew he was trying to do one of two things: get into her pants, or distort her judgement. Congratu-fucking-lations. He did both of them. Well he suceeded in the latter and was really close to the former. How? Well, let's just say when he bandaged her hand, she wondered what else his obviously talented mouth could do. Now she had the pleasure of following the pirate into the giant's lair with a great view of his ass.

The sexual tension in the air was palpable, neither of them could deny it.

They walked further into the giant's castle while Hook rattled off some stuff about how greedy giants were, of course Emma didn''t care, she was just thinking about finding the compass... and the fire brewing in te lower portion of her torso.

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of Jewels and-" Hook paused as he picked up a gold coin and smelt it, his eyes closing as he did so, "Every room filled with coins."

"Let's just find the compass," Emma said sharply, trying to focus her attention on the task at hand and not the fire that had lowered to between her thighs. She couldn't help it, his sharp jawline and the way he moved was becoming to much.

"What's your rush?" He said looking at her with a smirk as he put the coin in his pocket. she wasn't sure if she loved or hated that look on him, but she knew it turned her on to a dangerous degree.

"How long do you think magic knock out powder lasts?" Emma breathed out, trying insanely not to give into her dangerous desire.

"I've no clue," Hook said carelessly, as he stuffed another coin in his pocket.

"That's my rush," She said, turning away from him as he got closer to her, but despite her efforts, he still brushed past her, leaving his significant salty, rum smell behind.

"Too right lass," He agreed as he continued forward.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Emma exclaimed, lurching forward grabbing onto him, resulting in him wrapping his strong arms around her. Engulfing her in his musky scent, only making her want him even more.

"It's about bloody time," He said lowly, looking down at her, again with his smirk. She had to force herself out of him, because if she stayed any longer, well...

"It's a trip wire," She said dumbly, pointing down at the wire extended on the ground.

"I guess that'll excuse you for grabbing onto me, but next time don't stand on-"

He was talking too much and Emma gave in. She grabbed onto his jacket once again, but this time she pulled him close and planted her lips on his. He's taken off guard for a moment, but was soon matching her rhythm and urgency.

Clashing teeth and needy tongues; she hooks her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he wrapped his arms back around her, his good hand trailing up her spine.

She knew this was crazy, making out with a pirate in a fairytale land, not to mention in a giant's lair. Everything about it felt dangerous.

"Swan-" He pulled away slightly but she didn't want to hear him talk so she pulled him back to her mouth and pushed him back so that his back was against a wall. It gave her the leverage she needed, as she pressed her hips flush to his, making both of them gasp.

"Are you-"

"Stop talking," She said lowly as she pressed against him, and lead his good hand under her shirt. He didn't argue and Emma was glad.

He dragged his rough hands against her soft skin and Emma could only feel herself getting even wetter. He massaged her over her bra, only making her grind on him even more. He pulled away from her lips, and Emma had to keep from whimpering but traded it for a moan as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive part on her neck while his hand lowered and drifted to the seam of her jeans.

"Oh god," She gasped as his lowered her zipper and dipped his hand into her jeans, rubbing her through the silk material while his lips and stubble trailed her collarbone.

"You're just dying for me, aren't you?" He whispered hotly in her ear, and she could feel his smirk against her skin as he grabbed her waist and rolled side ways so that she was against the wall.

She knew she wasn't going to last any longer, but she did not want it to happen like this. Not with him putting her first.

"Shut up and just do it," Emma growled, lower her hands to his trousers and untying them.

Hook chuckled but didn't object, and instead crouched and took off her boots, jeans and panty, leaving her naked from the waist down before him. He leaned forward and breathed her in, his eyes fluttering while his hand gently caressed her legs, sliding it up to grab onto her waist. It felt too intimate and it scared Emma, it shouldn't be like this. Not with a man she just met.

She reached down, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, "I said just do it."

"I thought I have a little fun," He smirked, his hand lowering but intercepts it, placing it on the wall behind her as she lowers his trousers, only making him chuckle again.

She moved her free hand to his head and pulls him to her and kisses him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A gasp escapes her as she feels his cock line up at her entrance and Hook takes advantage of this and delves into her mouth.

He doesn't move anymore anywhere and Emma gets even more frustrated. She nips at his lower lip and to her relief that's enough to get him moving. She let out a moan as he slowly slipped into her, stretching her deliciously and she gasped as he pulled out. He kept this slow pace for a bit and Emma impossibly desperate.

He's a pirate, he's suppose to be rough, not this gentle crap.

She knows he must have felt it too, because his thrusts sped up and she couldn't help but gasp each time their hips knocked against each other.

"Gods, Emma," He mumbled into her shoulder, nipping and sucking as he lowered his hand and started thumbing her sensitive nerves.

"Fuck!" Emma shouted, squeezing her eyes shut, because she couldn't hold on any longer. She let herself spasm around his cock, and she dug her fingers into Hook's leather jacket and her other hand pressed his head into her neck.

Hook draws out her high, lengthening his thrusts and pressing his hips flush to hers, but she can tell he's close because he as much as he tries to slow, he can't help but speed up his thrusts, pressing her into the wall.

He mutters curses into her shoulder and she feels him still and fill her, nearly making her cum again.

They're heaving, sweating, him still in her and pressed up against the wall with her legs still around him. They stay like that in silence, it felt so natural.

Hook buried his head in the crook of her neck, as their breathing slowed down and Emma kept her hand on his head, mindlessly playing with the hair at the base of his skull. He hums into her skin. Everything suddenly felt so surreal for the both of them.

Emma finally opened her eyes and suddenly guilt rushed into her.

"The compass," She rasped out, lowering her legs and he pulled out of her.

"Right," Hook replied, putting himself away and retying his trousers as he watched Emma redress, "We should do that more often."

Emma slipped into her jeans and put on her boots, "That was just a one time thing."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Hook quipped as he watched her finish tying her boots.

She gave him a glare as she stood back up, "Just find the compass."

Hook chuckled and shook his head, "As you wish."

She sighed but as she got up, she fell back down as the whole castle shook with the rumble of the giant.

"Oh shit," She hissed as she watched the giant storm in. She turned to look at her companion only to see rocks fall atop of him.

"Hook!" She screamed, but it was too late, the rocks fell ontop of him and the giant had her in his grasps.


	70. Day 70) First Thoughts

**Prompt:** Emma asks Hook why he first fell in love with her.

**Word Count:** 200

.

.

.

"You never told me," Emma said, as she linked her arms with his as they walked down Main St.

"Never told you what?" Killian asked as he looked at her softly.

"You never told me what it was that first made you first love me," She said giving him a white smile.

Killian chuckled and looked at his feet, he always knew this was going to come up sooner or later, "I don't think you want to know."

Emma laughed and elbowed him, "Oh come, seriously what was it?"

Killian looked at Emma and saw her skin glowing from the sun, "Oh, it's stupid really."

"Bullshit," She laughed again, music to his ears despite her words.

"It wasn't just one thing," He said slowing their walk, looking at their now intertwined hands.

"Really?"

"It's true," Killian said, a smirk tugged at his lips as he reminisced about the moment they first met in the Enchanted Forest.

"I remember I couldn't believe how beautiful you were when I first laid eyes on you," Killian started, his voice sincere to the letter, "I remember loving how the sun made your hair look glow like gold and the shine of your green eyes."


	71. Day 71) Cliff Hanger

**title:** Cliff Hanger

**summary/prompt: **Pre-Curse; Captain Hook meets Prince David for the first time in the EF.

**pairing: **Captain Charming; david nolan | prince charming x killian jones | hook

**word count: **550

**rating:** G

**author's note:** So as you know I couldn't do all 85 before the start again, but it was a million times harder than I thought and it is extremely hard to come up with 85 workable prompts not to mention the occasional writers block. So thanks for sticking around ^.^

.

.

.

David had heard that this pirate was the most cunning of them all, but he did not realize just how much. The pirate had almost shaken the Prince off his trail three times already... _almost. _But as much as the pirate tried he was not going to shake David off his scent.

To David's luck the pirate's horse stumbled letting the Prince regain the ground he had lost. The wind whipped against the Princes face as he triumphantly started to gain ground and saw that they were headed towards a cliff that dropped off into the ocean.

Just as David suspected, the pirate pulled up short and looked over the edge of the cliff.

"Give up _Pirate_ there's no where to go!" David shouted as his horse slowly approached the pirate. That was when the pirate turned around and David saw his face for the first time during the pursuit. The pirate's cerulean eyes were the first thing to catch David's attention and made his breath hitch in his throat.

"No, Prince. I'm quite where I want to be," The pirate said with a smirk as he dismounted his horse.

It took David a few seconds but he followed the pirate example and dismounted his horse with his sword drawn.

"What's your name?" David said holding his sword out, he only asked to make sure that he had the right man.

"Killian Jones," The pirate said with a mocking bow, "Though some prefer to call me by my more colourful moniker, Hook."

"Captain Hook," David said, the words sounding strangely safe rolling off his tongue.

"Aye, and I've a ship I got to get back to, so if you don't mind, your majesty," Hook said giving the Prince a patronizing smile before motioning him aside, "I'd prefer it if I got a running start."

Hook started walking in the direction they had just come but David stepped in front at the last minute so that the pirate was within a breaths distance.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," David said lowly, unsure why he wasn't loathing the proximity of the pirate.

"Well if you'd prefer to come with me I won't object," Hook said with a smirk.

David cleared his throat and forced a step back, "I can't let you go. You're a wanted criminal, for more reasons than I have time to list."

The pirate shrugged, and turned back around towards the edge of the cliff, " I do so hope our paths cross once again, preferably in more _enjoyable_ cirmcumstance."

"Wait- Wha-"

But before David could finish Hook took off running to the edge of the ship and David followed ship but unlike Hook who dove into the ocean, stopped at the edge to see a pirate ship rounding the corner.

"That son of a bitch," David said with a low chuckle. He watched Hook swim to the ship and board it and turn to face him.

David could't help but hope that the pirate was right and that their paths did cross again, though he wasn't sure in which exact circumstance he wished they meet in.

The Prince looked back down to see the Pirate giving him another mock bow but David could swear he saw Hook wink at him.


	72. Day 72) Granny's Angels

******title**: The New Angels Or The Dashing Angels or even Granny's Angels.  
**summary: **Storybrooke now has their own secret service, unbeknownst to Emma, who is just trying to find her dad and boyfriend.  
**pairing: **_OTP: _captain swan, emma x killian jones | hook _BROTP: _Captain Charming Hood  
**word count: **960ish  
**rating:** PG  
**genre:** Comedy(?)  
**author's note:** So I got this idea from a video I found on youtube (OUAT|| Captain Charming Hood - The New Angels) and well it created this little baby.

.

.

.

"God! Where the hell are they!" Emma yelled from downstairs. She had been calling her father for the past half hour and Regina for the past fifteen. Henry stumbled down the stairs of Mary Margaret's loft and towards Emma who was digging into the fridge (she had forgotten to eat breakfast and it was well past lunch which she also forgot).

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry asked as he observed his mother angry biting into a piece of left over pizza.

"Nothing," She said between her teeth, trying to smooth over her anger.

"Mom..." Henry said stepping towards her, "I'm sure Hook is fine."

Emma looked at Henry with an exasperated sigh, "In normal circumstances I'd agree, but there's a crazy witch on the loose-"

"Mom, when is it ever normal?" Henry asked with a quizzical look, "Put the pizza down and let's go to Granny's and have a _normal_ meal."

Emma sighed and relented to her son's request and threw on her coat and let Henry lead the way to the quaint little diner. Except the usual homey reception was absent and the entire diner was nearly empty, save Ruby who was cleaning tables. It was bizarre especially since this was usually rush hour for the little restaurant.

"Ruby, what's up?" Emma said as Henry took a seat in one of the booths.

Ruby caught on and leaned closer, "Granny has a sort of secret agent ring in the back. She's been closing the restaurant for a few hours everyday."

"What?" Emma said with a smoothered laugh, "Like I would believe that."

But it itched at Emma. It was too ridiculous to not be true.

"Fine, don't believe me," Ruby said with a shrug as she returned to continue wiping down the table.

"But the sign outside-"

"You didn't look at it did you?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow then the two women looked back at the closed sign and Emma saw that the open side of the sign was facing in... The restaurant really was closed.

Emma turned back to Ruby, "Where did you say this was happening?"

Ruby nodded to the kitchen area, "In the back two doors left of the freezer."

"Okay thanks," Emma said with a hint of determination, "Oh can you get Henry something?"

Ruby agreed and Emma proceeded to find out how much truth was behind this ridiculous notion.

She followed Ruby's direction and when she opened the door she was utterly surprised. There were computer monitors lining the walls and maps and, well it seemed like she walked into the back of an undercover FBI van. What was more surprising to her was not the what she found but the who.

Mary Margaret was sitting, watching a radar and some of the screens which were obviously linked to cameras while Regina was in the farthest area working on some spells while Belle was apparently researching via books. The most surprising was Granny sitting behind what seemed like the main monitor as she spoke into a headset.

Emma stepped in, slowly and the closer she got to the main monitor she let out a laugh at the image she saw on the screen. Hook, Charming and Robin Hood were gallabanting through the forest, well they were walking while Granny gave them directions to where to go.

All the people inside turned to her with guilty looks on their faces, all but Granny's.

"What the hell is this and why hasn't anyone told me about it?" Emma said, too far entertained to be angery.

Mary Margaret was the first to respond, "We just wanted to give the saviour a break so we had the boys go out and do some spying for us."

"_Is that Emma I hear?" _A voice said through the speakers. A voice she recognized to be Hook's.

"_Emma? What are you doing here, er- there?" _A voice Emma was sure was David's.

"What am I doing here?" Emma said leaning towards the screen that displayed them, "More like why the hell aren't I out there?"

She heard Robin and Hook laugh through the speakers and saw them on the screen.

"Laugh it up. But who's the one who can take away your ship and house key," Emma threatened, it was an empty threat and she knew he knew but it still didn't hurt to try.

It was Robin and Charming's turn to laugh and she could see the three men exchange words but she couldn't hear it.

Emma turned to Granny, "What do you call this operation?"

Granny gave a small chuckle before turning back to the screen, "Granny's Angels."

"Like Charlie's Angels!" Emma heard Henry's voice chirp from behind her. She whirled around to see him with a half eaten hamburger on hand and the plate in the other while Ruby stood behind him with an apologetic look.

"Yes, like Charlie's Angels," Granny said with a smile as she turned back to the screen.

"So what mission are they doing now?" Emma asked as she took the seat next to Granny.

"We're scoping the area to see where the Wicked Witch is hiding her monkeys," She heard Charming say through the speaker.

"Oh okay," Emma said looking at the radar scanner in front of her which was what she presumed to be the way they identified the monkeys.

"_Angels," _She started, stifling a giggle.

"There's a pair of Flying monkeys coming your way from the northwest," Emma said over the radio...


	73. Day 73) Let's Talk About True Love

**title:** Let's Talk About True Love

**summary**: Tink talks to Regina about Robin

**pairing**: _BROTP: _Evil Tink; Regina Mills | Evil Queen x Tinker Bell_  
_

**word count**: 200

**rating**: G

.

.

.

Regina had been avoiding Robin for the past few days, so much so that even Tink and Emma had noticed. Emma attempted to talk to Regina about it, and she managed to deflect it but when Tinker Bell took a seat next to her in Granny's Diner, she knew there was no getting out of it.

"What do want?" Regina said lowly, using the tone that said don't bother me, I'm brooding.

"When did you find out that Robin was the man with the lion tattoo?" Tinker Bell said, ignoring her friend's unfriendly tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina replied taking a sip from her coffee.

"Oh please Regina," Tinker Bell said with a warm smile, "You wouldn't just stop talking to Robin if something hadn't happened."

Regina turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I saw it when he rolled up his sleeves so I put the two togther," Tinker Bell said, rolling her eyes, "So tell me! When did you find out?"

Regina looked at her coffee then back at Tink, contemplating whether she should divuldge that information to Tink... Well if it's anyone, it might as well be her, thought Regina.


	74. Day 74) Fix You

**title**: Fix You

**summary**: Based off the Song of the same title by Coldplay; Emma is having a difficult time getting over Neal's death but a familiar pirate lends his shoulder.

**pairing**: Captain Swan; emma swan x killian jones | hook

**word count**: 700

**rating**: PG

.

.

.

They were consistant. Always coming to her when she closed her eyes for sleep. The reason why she can't focus or function through the day without at least four coffees in the morning. The reason she looked like a walking zombie with dishevled hair every day.

Her parents have tried to talk to her, Tink has tried to talk to her, even Regina tried to talk to her. But tno one understood why she was closed off to everyone when right now she should be open to at least someone. Sure they knew losing a loved one hurt, especially Regina but they still couldn't get Emma to talk. She couldn't even talk to her own son who still had no memory of his father, which only made matters all that much more worst.

She sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and tears streaming down her cheeks. The image of _him_ dead in her arms still fresh in her mind. The room felt entirely too small and too hot so she rushed over and threw open the window. She couldn't help but feel guilty for _his _death, how could she not? It was _her_ powers that seperated Rumple and Neal to leave Neal to his death. Of course she knew she had no power over what had to happen, but she still felt guilty.

She sat back on her bed but her head snapped to the door as she heard knocks on from the other side.

She stood up again looking at her clock only to see that it was two in the morning, then proceeded to the door

"Are you okay?" Killian asked from the other side of the door way. She saw that he was wearing some pyjamas that Charming had leant him.

"Yea I'm fine," She lied, rubbing the back of her neck, "Why do you ask?"

"I heard you screaming from down the hall," Killian said looking at her with worry.

"No I'm fine," Emma lied once more going to close the door but Killian stops it midway.

"No, you're not Emma," Killian said holding the door still, "I'm here if you need me." Without another word he lets go of the door and wanders back to his room.

...

They've gotten worst, now it's not just herself chiding her failure to save Neal but now it's Henry, Neal himself and her parents. Of course she knows it's a dream... When she sits up screaming and sweat drenched, that is. The days seemed to get longer and harder to dael with, and she adds two more coffees to the tally of required amount of caffeine to function. But they only make it that much harder to sleep, which she doesn't exactly hate because that meant she didn't have to deal with the horrid nightmares.

She sat up this time screaming and holding her knees to her chest. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't hold up. She was the saviour, she had to help find the Wicked Witch, she had to maintain the peace in town. She had so much to do and yet here she was barely able to function.

This time Killian doesn't mind the pleasantries and bursted in to find Emma sitting and rocking back and forth on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Emma," He said rushing over to her and embracing her, "It's okay, Emma. It's okay."

He held her as she stained his tee shirt with tears. She felt weak, weak for crying in a man's arms, but for the first time she didn't hate it. She didn't despise feeling weak because she finally accepted that she couldn't do it by herself. She couldn't hold up by herself, she needed someone to lean on.

As Killian whispered comforting things in her ear, she slowly fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't strange as she had expected, but instead it was the first night she was able to sleep peacefully the whole night.


End file.
